Bonne Foi
by Mettta
Summary: AU  vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus . Edward Masen muutettiin vampyyriksi vuonna 1918, mutta hänen luojansa hylkäsi hänet. Hän ravitsee itseään ihmisverellä tietämättä että on muitakin tapoja - kunnes hän törmää Bella Swaniin iltana joka muuttaa kaiken...
1. Chapter 1

Bonne Foi

Kategoria: Drama, Romance

Luokitus: M

Yhteenveto: AU (vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus). Edward Masen muutettiin vampyyriksi vuonna 1918, mutta hänen luojansa hylkäsi hänet. Hän ravitsee itseään ihmisverellä tietämättä että on muitakin tapoja... kunnes hän törmää yliopiston ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijaan, Bella Swaniin, iltana joka muuttaa kaiken.

Kirjailija on oman maailmansa jumalatar... mutta vain yksi kirjoittaja tekee rahaa Twilight-sarjalla, ja se on Stephenie Meyer. Hahmot kuuluvat hänelle, ja minä vain huvittelen niiden kanssa.

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Tämä luku on naurettavan pitkä, koska en keksinyt mistä olisin sen katkaissut. Tulevaisuudessa luvut eivät ole näin pitkiä – älkää siis tottuko tähän.

* * *

Oli kuuton, pilvinen yö – täydellinen metsästykseen. Ihmistytöt olivat niin typeriä, vaeltelivat yksinään kehnosti valaistuissa paikoissa, myöhään illalla, kun kukaan ei voisi tulla apuun. Ei niin että kukaan voisikaan auttaa. Ihmiset olivat niin naurettavan hauraita meikäläisiin verrattuna. Vampyyreihin.

Olin elänyt melkein vuosisadan, ja sinä aikana olin saanut luotua itselleni melkein täydellisen "elämän". Ensin oli ollut mahdotonta kulkea ihmisten joukossa maistamatta heitä, mutta aikaa myöten janoni oli laantunut, kunnes nyt minun tarvitsi juoda vain kerran parissa viikossa, jopa kerran kuussa jos oli pakko. Jos asustelin tiheään asutuilla seuduilla, kuolemantapaukset jäivät suurelta osin huomaamatta. Ei niin että kukaan voisi saada minua kiinni. En jättänyt todisteita, ja naamioin saaliini tyypillisiksi murhiksi, eikä kukaan koskaan arvannut. Sitäpaitsi minun oli helppo hurmata ihmiset uskomaan viattomuuteeni, etenkin koska kuulin heidän ajatuksensa ja pystyin kertomaan heille juuri sen mitä he halusivat kuulla, vakuuttaakseni heidät.

Tänä iltana olosuhteet olivat juuri sopivat, ja käytin tilaisuutta hyväkseni saalistaakseni. Oli maanantai-ilta. Täällä päin kampusta ei ollut liikkeellä ketään, varsinkin kun lukukauden alusta oli niin vähän aikaa. Paitsi tietenkin kalpea tyttö, joka tuli ulos kirjastosta juuri kun se suljettiin.

Seurasin häntä äänettömästi, kunnes hän oli erään kujan suulla. Silloin annoin jalkojeni iskeä kuuluvasti kiveykseen. Tyttö hypähti, ja sitten hänen jalkansa sattui epätasaiseen kiveykseen ja häneltä putosivat kirjat kainalosta. Lähestyin auttamisen varjolla. Hymyilin mahdollisimman hurmaavasti ja avasin silmäni suuriksi ja vakaviksi.

"Olen pahoillani, en tarkoittanut pelästyttää sinua", sanoin, ja ojensin hänelle pudonneet kirjat. Vilkaisin niitä nopeasti. Kaikki Jane Austenia. Hän oli joko toivoton romantikko tai opiskeli pääaineenaan englantia, tai molempia. Hymyilin itsekseni. Kirjatoukat olivat hyviä. Hiukan kirpeitä toisinaan, mutta yleensä makeita.

"Ei se mitään", hän vastasi ja punastui. Veri, joka syöksyi hänen kasvoilleen, yhdessä hänen hengityksensä kanssa, osui minuun kuin muurinmurtaja. Ainakin kuin muurinmurtaja tuntuisi ihmisestä. Hän oli niin ihmeellisen hyväntuoksuinen... kuin freesioita. Myrkky juoksi valtoimenaan suussani, ja tiesin, että mustat silmäni pelottivat häntä. Hänen sydämensä tikitti kiivaasti ja hän tuoksui pelolta.

"Olen vain vähän säikky", hän jatkoi ja katseli jalkoihinsa. "Tarkoitan, kun täällä on se sarjamurhaajakin vapaana ja kaikkea."

"Niin", sanoin. Eipä hän arvannutkaan kuinka lähellä. "Sinun ei tosiaan pitäisi kuljeskella yksinäsi tällä tavalla. Se on vaarallista."

Tyttö kohautti harteitaan. "Eipä minulla oikein ole vaihtoehtoja. Minun on pakko käydä töissä maksaakseni lukukausimaksut, joten minun on tehtävä kotitehtävät myöhään illalla..."

"Minä saatan sinut", ehdotin. Leikittelin yleensä saaliillani ennen tappoa, vaikka tänä iltana kyllä harkitsin poikkeavani tavanomaisesta. En mitään muuta niin halunnut kuin upottaa hampaani hänen kurkkuunsa ja juoda kyllikseni. Hän olisi niin tyydyttävä... mutta juuri siksi minun oli oltava kärsivällinen. Tämä oli liian hyvä kiirehdittäväksi. Tästä olisi nautittava hitaasti.

"Hyvä on", hän myöntyi ja painoi kirjoja rintaansa vasten, kun lähdimme liikkeelle. Avasin mieleni kuullakseni hänen ajatuksensa – minun olisi saatava hänet jonnekin, missä kukaan ei voisi kuulla hänen huutojaan, koska hän olisi taatusti tuskissaan jos joisin niin hitaasti kuin halusin – ja minun piti tietää mitä hän ajatteli minusta saadakseni hänet sinne. Keskityin, mutta ei mitään. Kuulin hyönteisten rapistelevan ruohikossa, kuulin ilmastoinnin humisevan kahvilassa, mutta hänen äänestään en kuullut mitään. Voiko hänen mielensä tosiaan olla niin tyhjä?

"Saanko kysyä, mikä sinun nimesi on?" kokeilin. Vastauksen pitäisi kuulua hänen ajatuksissaankin.

"Bella Swan." Ei mitään. "Saanko kysyä sinun nimeäsi?"

"Edward Masen", hymyilin. Hänen sydämensykkeensä kiihtyi taas, mutta ei ajatuksia vieläkään. Olin hämmentynyt. Ei kukaan ihminen voinut olla ajattelematta... en vain pystynyt kuulemaan häntä. Sitä ei ollut ikinä ennen tapahtunut, ei kaikkina 90 vuotenani. Mikä hän oikein oli? Miksi hänen mielensä oli minulta suljettu?

Eipä sillä väliä, päätin. Voisin hurmata hänet kuulematta hänen ajatuksiaan. Tein tätä kaiken aikaa.

"Mihin päin olet matkalla?" kysyin sovinnaisesti, ja siirryin hitusen lähemmäs.

"Collinsiin", hän vastasi ja puri huultaan. Melkein murisin nähdessäni huulen täyttyvän verellä kun hän päästi siitä irti, mutta jotenkin onnistuin tukahduttamaan äänen.

"Ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijako olet?" Kuulostiko ääneni hänestä yhtä kireältä kuin minusta? Small talk oli niin vaikeaa, kun joka henkäyksellä hänen herkullinen tuoksunsa valtasi minut.

"Niin. Entä sinä?" hän kysyi. Tytön katse oli utelias, ihmeellisen utelias niin tyhjänpäiväiseen keskusteluun.

"Toisen vuoden", vastasin. En yleensä elänyt missään kauempaa kuin pari vuotta; en ollut koskaan päässyt toista vuotta pidemmälle.

"Et näytä toisen vuoden opiskelijalta", hän sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan kuin vaikealle arvoitukselle. Tarkastelin hänen rypistynyttä otsaansa kuin löytäisin sieltä hänen ajatuksensa.

"Sinä et näytä ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijalta", vastasin ja virnistin tavalla, joka yleensä sai sydämet pamppailemaan. Ja kyllä, siinä se tuli, pieni hypähdys sykkeessä. Kaunista.

"Mitä sinä teet?" hän kysyi. "Tarkoitan, että mitä opiskelet? Tiedän etten ole koskaan aiemmin nähnyt sinua... muistaisin kyllä." Hän punastui taas, ja ihmettelin, miksi, vaikka samaan aikaan kirosin häntä, koska hän teki tästä niin vaikeaa. Jos voisin vain kumartua painamaan kasvoni punaiselle poskelle... hän tuoksuisi niin ihanalta...

"En ole vielä valinnut pääainetta." En koskaan päässyt niin pitkälle. "Ajattelin ehkä psykologiaa." Olin joka tapauksessa jo asiantuntija ihmismielten suhteen; se oli täydellinen peitetarina. "Entä sinä?"

"Englanti", hän vastasi. Juuri niinkuin arvelinkin. "Olen aina pitänyt siitä, kuinka kirjat vaikuttavat erilaisilta joka lukukerralla, koska mieli käsittelee niitä eri tavalla... anteeksi, siinä tuli varmaan liikaa informaatiota."

"Ei ollenkaan", vastasin, ja ihmettelin, miksi _olin_ niin kiinnostunut. No, ei se varmaankaan mitään ollut. Tyttö osasi puhua hyvin, mutta ei se tarkoittanut muuta kuin että hän oli yllättävän vähän typerä. Ei mitään erikoista silti.

"Oletko kotoisin täältäpäin, Bella?" kysyin. Jos hänen vanhempansa olivat lähistöllä, katoaminen herättäisi enemmänkin huomiota. Ei niin että se estäisi minua tappamasta häntä... en voinut vastustaa sellaista verta.

"En oikeastaan", hän vastasi. "Asuin äidin kanssa Phoenixissa kunnes hän meni uusiin naimisiin kun olin seitsemäntoista. Muutin silloin Forksiin isäni luo. Et ole varmaan koskaan kuullutkaan Forksista."

"Enpä taida olla. Se on kai aika pieni kaupunki?" Kävin kärsimättömämmäksi, mutta hän ei reagoinut ollenkaan niinkuin hänen olisi pitänyt. Missä oli häpeämätön flirttailu? Äänetön kutsu? Hän vastusti minua enemmän kuin hänen olisi pitänyt.

"Hyvin pieni", hän nauroi. "Elämäni tylsimmät kaksi vuotta."

Melkein pyörittelin silmiäni. Pikkukaupungista tulijat liioittelivat aina kärsimyksiään. "Olihan sinulla varmasti ystäviä... poikaystäviä..."

"Ei, kumpaakaan", hän vastasi punastuen taas. "En ole koskaan oikein tuntenut kuuluvani minnekään."

"En ymmärrä miksi. Näytät minusta ihan normaalilta." Paitsi että hänen mielensä toimi jotenkin väärin.

Tyttö kohautti harteitaan. "Tuntuu kuin aivoni toimisivat jotenkin erilailla kuin kaikkien muiden, tai jotakin sellaista. Ihmiset vähän välttelevät minua."

En voinut väittää vastaan. "Normaalit mielet ovatkin tylsiä. Ihmiset ovat niin ennalta-arvattavia."

"Outoa että haluat opiskella psykologiaa, jos ajattelet noin."

Kohautin harteitani ja tajusin, ettei valheeni ollutkaan järkevä. Kukaan ei ollut ennen kiinnittänyt siihen niin paljon huomiota. "Epänormaalit mielet ovat kiinnostavia", sanoin. En keksinyt parempaakaan, mutta se saattoi ollakin melko lailla totta. Jos en haluaisi tämän tytön verta niin pahasti, tämä voisi olla hauska haaste.

"No sitten sinulla onkin hauskaa minun kanssani", hän huokaisi. "Kutsut vain minua koe numero ykköseksi."

Tuhahdin. "Keksin parempaakin tekemistä sinun kanssasi kuin tutkiminen."

Veri lehahti hänen kasvoilleen, ja tajusin sanojeni kaksoismerkityksen. Tätä reaktiota olin odottanut. Varma tapa häivyttää ihmisen järkevät ajatukset – pane hänet ajattelemaan seksiä. Naurettavaa. Minä en ollut ajatellut seksiä vuosikausiin... Olin tietysti yrittänyt sitä joidenkin tapaamieni naarasvampyyrien kanssa, mutta en kestänyt kuulla heidän ajatuksiaan... niin äänekkäitä ja häiritseviä. Oli vaikea olla täysillä mukana, kun nainen mietti koko ajan vain itseään. En kai voinut valittaa – minäkin ajattelin vain itseäni.

Katselin vieressäni kävelevää tyttöä miettiväisesti. Hän katseli tiukasti maahan. Minkälaista se olisi, jos en kuulisi toisen ajatuksia? Naurettava ajatus. Luultavasti murskaisin hänet puolivälissä, mikä todella tappaisi huvin. Hänestä täytyisi tehdä vampyyri jotta se onnistuisi, mutta en aikonut jättää pisaraakaan tytön verestä juomatta. Sitäpaitsi toimin yksin. Kumppani vain vaikeuttaisi elämääni. Ja millä todennäköisyydellä kestäisin hänen seuraansa edes kuukauden, puhumattakaan ikuisuudesta?

Ravistin päätäni ja yritin karkottaa moiset ajatukset. Nyt ei ollut oikea hetki antaa ajatusten vaellella. Lähestyimme tytön asuntolaa, enkä ollut vieläkään keksinyt, miten saisin hänet houkuteltua mukaani.

"Onko teillä jo kauheasti kotitehtäviä?" kysyin, ja viitoin kirjoihin, joita hän kantoi.

"Essee, niinkuin aina", hän huokasi. "Se on englanninopiskelun huonoja puolia. Tuntuu kuin joutuisin kirjoittamaan esseen kaikesta mitä luen."

"Kuulostaa rasittavalta", sanoin ja yritin kuulostaa myötätuntoiselta.

"Kaipa se on", hän kohautti harteitaan. "Kuten sanottu, minun on pakko käydä töissä, joten... se tekee tästä vähän vaikeampaa."

"Haluaisitko tulla käymään yhdessä paikassa?", kysyin, ja hymyilin tytölle. Olin tarkoituksella mahdollisimman hurmaava. "Tietysti ymmärrän, jos ei sinusta tunnu mukavalta, mutta se on paikka, jossa käyn kun haluan rentoutua. Minusta tuntuu että pitäisit siitä."

Hän epäröi, vilkaisi kadun toisella puolella olevaa asuntolaa ja sitten minua. Hymyilin viattomasti.

"Selvä", hän myöntyi.

Hymyilin kuin ilahtuneena hänen seurastaan. "Loistavaa. Autoni on tuolla ihan vähän matkan päässä."

Tyttö hymyili epäröivästi vastaan, ja painoin tunnustelevasti käteni hänen alaselälleen johdattaessani häntä. Tyttö värisi, mutta ei liikahtanut poispäin, joten en vetänyt kättäni pois.

"Tuota..." hän aloitti ja siirteli kirjoja käsivarrellaan. Otin ne häneltä sanomatta sanaakaan, koska tiesin, että pienillä ritarillisilla eleillä oli yleensä naaraisiin myönteinen vaikutus. "Eikö... eikö tyttöystävääsi haittaa?"

Nauroin. Hän kalasteli tietoa, eikä tosiaankaan tehnyt sitä vaivihkaa. "Minulla ei ole tyttöystävää", sanoin, ja katsoin häneen silmäkulmastani. "Et kai luule että kutsun kenet tahansa salaiseen paikkaani?"

Taas se kirottu punastus. "Enhän minä sitä voi tietää."

Hän oli huolestuneen näköinen, ja hymyilin hänelle taas. "En minä ole sellainen mies, Bella." _En ainakaan sellainen kuin sinä pelkäät._

"Anteeksi", hän mumisi. "En luota ihmisiin kovin helposti."

Kohautin harteitani. "Hyvä että olet valppaana. Maailma on vaarallinen." Eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan minkälaiseen vaaraan hän oli juuri saattanut itsensä.

"Kuulostat siltä kuin tietäisit", hän kääntyi katsomaan minua. Mietin tiesikö hän, minkälainen voima hänen silmillään oli. Olin nähnyt joukoittain tyttöjä, joilla oli tylsät ruskeat silmät, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät olleet tylsät. Outoa ettei useampi ihmismies ollut joutunut niiden pauloihin.

"Olen nähnyt elämässäni koko joukon epämiellyttäviä asioita", vastasin. Enimmäkseen olin aiheuttanut ne, mutta sitä hänen ei tarvinnut tietää.

Seurasi hetken äänettömyys. "Autoni on tässä", sanoin. Hymyilin rakkaimmalle omaisuudelleni – kaunis Aston Martin. Vanhempieni perintö oli tosiaan siunaus. Espanjantaudin aiheuttamassa kaaoksessa kukaan ei ollut huomannut katoamistani, ja niin talo ja omaisuus oli jäänyt minun nimiini kyllin pitkäksi ajaksi, että ehdin tottua taas ihmisten seurassa olemiseen, ennenkuin otin sen haltuuni. Rahaa kertyi nyt nopeasti erilaisista sijoituksista ja koroista. Saatoin käyttää sitä vapaasti, ja nautin siitä. Elämä oli niin tylsää ilman pikku leluja.

"Vau", Bellan silmät laajenivat kun hän näki auton. "Vanhempasi ovat varmaan sikarikkaita."

Avasin hänelle oven. "Olivat. He kuolivat kauan sitten."

"Voi ei", hän sanoi kasvot kauhistuneina. "Olen pahoillani, en tarkoittanut -"

Huiskautin kättäni. "Ei se mitään. Olen ehtinyt tottua siihen."

Autossa oleminen tytön kanssa oli yhtä kidutusta. Ulkona sentään tuulenvire oli vähän laimentanut tuoksua, mutta pienessä sisätilassa se oli tukahduttava. Keskityin ajamaan pois kaupungista, kauas ihmiskorvien ulottuvilta.

Näin silmänurkastani hänen kääntyvän. "En tullut kysyneeksi, mistä sinä olet kotoisin", hän sanoi ja katseli minua taas luonnottoman uteliaana.

"Chicagosta", vastasin, ja toivoin, ettei hän kyselisi, jotta voisin pidättää henkeä.

"Miksi sitten tulit Washingtoniin? Tarkoitan, jos sinulla on varaa tähän autoon, varmasti voisit mennä ihan minne vain haluat..."

Tämä tyttö oli liian utelias. Mitä enemmän jano minua piinasi, sitä ärsyttävämpi hän oli. "Inhoan kaupunkia. Siis haluan asua lähellä kaupunkia, mutta melu on sietämätön."

Olin täydellisen rehellinen, mutta tyttö ei tiennyt sitä. Miljoonien ajatusten häly teki minut hulluksi, mutta en voinut asua muualla kuin suurten väkijoukkojen lähellä.

"Siinä on mieltä", hän sanoi. "En minäkään oikein tykkää kaupungeista, mutta inhoan Washingtonia. Täällä on liian märkää."

Minun oli pakko hyrähtää sille. "Niinhän täällä kyllä on." Juuri siitä syystä olin valinnutkin tämän paikan.

"Minne me olemme menossa näin kaukana kaupungin ulkopuolella?" hän kysyi, kun ajoin moottoritietä pitkin.

"Yhteen paikkaan metsässä, vähän matkan päähän sivistyksestä."

Tyttö puri huultaan, ja haistoin taas pelon. Hän alkoi vihdoinkin hermostua. Tietäisipä hän vain, että oli ollut liian myöhäistä sillä hetkellä kun hän lähti kirjastolta.

"Ethän sinä ole kirvesmurhaaja?" Yllätyin siitä että hän kysyi suoraan, mutta arvelin, että hän halusi jotakin varmistusta nyt kun oli satimessa.

"En", nauroin. Kirvestä ei tarvittu.

"No hyvä", hän huokaisi. "Tykkään päästäni siinä missä se on."

Tuhahdin. Tytön mieli toimi todella kummallisesti.

"Kerro enemmän itsestäsi", hän pyysi seuraavaksi.

Vilkaisin taas hänen kasvojaan. Niin innokas. "Mitä haluat tietää?"

"En oikein tiedä... mikä sinua kiinnostaa? Mitä teet kun et ole koulussa?"

Yritin keksiä jotakin sellaista, joka kuulostaisi hänestä normaalilta. "No, minä juoksen. Luen aika paljon, ja kuuntelen musiikkia. Katselen aika paljon elokuvia." Kaikkea sellaista mitä oli tehtävä kuluttaakseen pitkät tunnit, jotka oli tarkoitettu nukkumiseen. Asioita joita minun oli pakko tehdä säilyttääkseni mielenterveyteni.

"Mikä on lempikirjasi?" hän kysyi heti. Tajusin osuneeni hänen lempiaiheeseensa.

Minun oli mietittävä hetki. "Sivullinen."

"Camus?" Tyttö kuulosti epäuskoiselta. "Pidätkö eksistentialismista?"

Kohotin kulmakarvaani. "Etkö sinä sitten pidä?"

"Pidän kyllä", hän sanoi. "Minusta se on hieno filosofia – että elää elämäänsä niin hyvin kuin voi, ja ottaa vastuun teoistaan huolimatta siitä pitävätkö toiset tekoja hyvinä vai pahoina."

Mihin olin oikein saattanut itseni? "En minä sitä ihan noin käsittänyt."

"Ai?" Nyt hänellä oli vuorostaan kulma kohollaan. "Mitä sinä sitten ajattelit siitä?"

"Meursault toimii yhteiskunnan odotusten ulkopuolella, mutta ne sitovat häntä silti. Vasta kun hän käsittää ettei niillä ole oikeasti merkitystä, hän voi olla onnellinen."

Hänen omahyväinen hymynsä oli yllättävä. Tyttö katsoi minua kuin... kuin ääliötä. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan katsonut minua niin.

"Minusta sinä et oikein tajunnut sen ideaa", hän sanoi lopulta. "Meursault oli onneton, koska ei koskaan ottanut vastuuta elämästään. Hän vain ajelehti sen läpi ja otti vastaan kaiken mitä kohtalo hänelle heitti. Kun hän lopulta hyväksyi sen, että ei ole muuta kuin tämä elämä – ei jumalaa, ei taivasta, ei kohtaloa – hänestä tuli onnellinen. Hän käsitti että meillä on vain yksi elämä, ja valintojemme seuraukset päättävät millainen siitä tulee, ei se mitä kohtaamme."

En voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa häntä. Tyttö liikahti vaivautuneena. "Mitä? Eikö siinä ole järkeä?"

"Siinä on paljonkin järkeä. Yllätyin vain tarkkanäköisyydestäsi", vastasin rehellisesti. Melkein harkitsin, etten tappaisikaan häntä. Maailmassa olisi käyttöä hänen kaltaiselleen ajattelijalle.

"Ajattelitko että olen vain joku typerä tyttö?" hän kysyi puolustuskannalla.

"En", virnistin. "Olisi ollut vaikea olla huomaamatta kirjapinoa käsivarrellasi. Hämmästyin vain – kukaan ei ole koskaan saanut minua tuntemaan itseäni noin typeräksi."

"Anteeksi", hän mutisi. "Minulla on paha tapa puhua ennenkuin ajattelen."

"Älä pyydä anteeksi", sanoin, ja huomasin samassa edessäpäin kilometripylvään, jota käytin maamerkkinä. "Se oli virkistävää. Ja me olemme perillä."

Pysäytin tienpientareelle ja näin tytön jäykistyvän ja katselevan edessä aukeavaa pimeää tietä ja metsää kummallakin puolella.

"Tässäkö?" hän kysyi, ja haistoin taas pelon.

"Noiden puiden takana." Käytin parasta temppuani, katsoin häneen silmäripsieni lomasta. "Luotathan sinä minuun?"

Tyttö nyökkäsi. Hymyilin ja astuin autosta. Hän tuli vastaan matkustajanpuoleisella ovella. Keskustelu oli saanut ajatukseni muualle, mutta nyt kärsimättömyys oli palaamassa ja sai myrkyn valumaan.

Johdatin hänet puuston lomitse. Niinkuin olin luvannut, aukio oli heti niiden takana, ja sitä ympäröivät puut kuin muuri maailmaa vastaan. Hän käveli keskelle aukiota ja seurasin hitaasti. Hänen tuoksunsa hyökyi ylitseni aaltoina.

"Vau", Bella sanoi hiljaa. "Tämä on tosiaan ihana paikka." Hän taivutti päätään taakse nähdäkseen tähdet, ja paljasti pitkän, hoikan kaulansa. Tarkkailin nälkäisesti kaulavaltimossa tykyttävää pulssia.

Bella laski päänsä ja katseli ympärilleen. "Kuinka usein käyt täällä?"

"Suunnilleen joka viikko", vastasin, ja kävelin hitaasti lähemmäs. "Aina kun minun on päästävä pois."

Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat taas katseeni. Syvät, syvät silmät. Tietäväiset. "Kuinka sinä löysit tänne?"

Kohautin harteitani, olin enää parinkymmenen sentin päässä hänestä. "Retkeilen usein viikonloppuisin. Satuin vain kerran paikalle."

"Hmm." Hän istahti maahan hiukan epävakaasti, ja laskeutui sitten selälleen nähdäkseen taas tähdet.

Tuijotin häntä ja mietin, miksen jo juonut hänestä. Hän oli täällä yksin kaukana kaikista todistajista. Hänen ranteensa oli paljaana ja veri sykki melkein näkymättömästi suonissa – tummana kalpean ihon alla. Voisin juoda siitä hitaasti, antaa virvoittavan nesteen juosta kielelläni...

En tehnyt sitä, vaan laskeuduin hänen viereensä. Tytössä oli jotakin hyvin kiehtovaa. Kiinnostus, uteliaisuus – niin inhimillisiä reaktioita, ajattelin pilkallisesti, mutta ne saivat minut hetkeksi unohtamaan janoni. Mutta sitä ei kestäisi ikuisuuksia. Ei voinut haitata jos nautin hänestä hetken, ennenkuin olisin täysin valmis.

"Onko sinulla sisaruksia, Edward?" hän kysyi ja käänsi päätään nähdäkseen minut kunnolla.

"Ei." Helppo kysymys. "Onko sinulla?"

"Ei", hän huokaisi. "Vanhempani erosivat, kun olin kaksivuotias, niin että he eivät ehtineet. Isäni ei sitten mennyt koskaan uudelleen naimisiin, ja äitini ei halunnut lisää lapsia uuden miehensä kanssa. Hän oli muutenkin aina enemmän lapsi kuin äiti. Toivoin aina, että minulla olisi isosisarus... joku, joka vaihteeksi huolehtisi minusta."

"Eikö isäsi huolehtinut sinusta?"

Bella pudisti päätään ja hänen tuoksunsa levisi taas aaltoina ympäristöön. "Kyllähän hän yritti, mutta kun muutin hänen luokseen, osasin jo pitää huolen itsestäni. Sitäpaitsi hän on _surkea_ kokki."

Nauroin niinkuin minun piti. "Sepäs harmillista."

"Nyt on melkeinpä helpompaa", hän sanoi. "Minun ei tarvitse huolehtia kuin itsestäni."

Muistin jotakin minkä hän oli aikaisemmin sanonut. "Miksi jäit Washingtoniin, jos kerran inhoat sadetta?"

"Halvempaa", hän huokasi. "Ja ystäväni Angela halusi minut kämppikseksi, joten se tuntui ihan hyvältä vaihtoehdolta."

Olimme vaiti sen jälkeen. Bella sulki silmänsä, ja mietin, mitä hän mahtoi ajatella, ja miksen pystynyt lukemaan sitä suoraan hänen mielestään. Jollakin tavalla oli kuitenkin mukavaa olla seurassa, jossa ei tarvinnut kuulla ajatuksia.

Katselin hänen kasvojaan. Hän piti yhä silmiään kiinni. Ihan sievä tyttö, kai. Hiukan kalvakka, mutta ihossa oli ihana läpikuultavuus, joka teki hänen verestään entistäkin näkyvämpää. En ollut pitkiin aikoihin katsellut ihmistä tällä tavoin. He olivat niin hentoja, kuin kehrättyä lasia. Katselin silmäripsiä posken kaarella, huulten täyteläisiä kaaria... Tajusin kurkottavani koskettamaan huulia uteliaana tietämään miltä ne tuntuisivat.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi nälkäisesti vastaan – mutta se oli kovin erilainen nälkä kuin se mitä minä tunsin. En vetänyt heti kättäni pois – huulten pehmeys oli houkuttelevaa. Miltä tuntuisi suudella niitä? Lämpimät, pehmeät huulet omiani vasten?

Kuulin hänen vetävän henkeä, kun nojauduin häntä kohti, ja melkein _maistoin_ houkuttelevan suloisuuden. Hyvin varovasti painoin huuleni hänen suulleen.

Osasin odottaa pehmeyttä ja lämpöä. Tiesin, että läheisyys saisi myrkyn virtaamaan. En silti osannut aavistaakaan, että hän vastaisi kuin taula tuleen, kiertäisi kätensä niskaani ja painaisi vartalonsa lähemmäs. En osannut odottaa sähköistä väristystä, joka rätisi koko vartaloni läpi.

Hetkeksi melkein lamaannuin hänen verensä huumaavasta tuoksusta ympärilläni, hänen käsissään tuntuvasta sykkeestä ja hänen sydämensä kiivaasta takomisesta. Voisin purra häntä huuleen nyt, ja suloinen neste virtaisi suuhuni.

Olin juuri tekemäisilläni niin, kun hänen suunsa avautui omaani vasten, ja tunsin hänen kuuman, märän kielensä huulillani. Se oli sanoinkuvaamatonta. Kaksi himoa taisteli sisälläni, kun päästin kielen suuhuni – halu maistaa ja halu koskettaa. En tiennyt, miksi tyttö halusi suudella minua tällä lailla, mutta tietämättömyys oli vapauttavaa... ei häiriötekijöitä, tunsin vain hänen lämpimän pienen vartalonsa omaani vasten...

_Ota hänet!_ huusi jokin kauan sitten unohtunut vaisto. _Hänen verensä voit ottaa jälkeenpäinkin... siitä on niin kauan – ota hänet!_

Voihkaisin, ja annoin vaiston ottaa vallan. Kielemme kietoutuivat toisiinsa; hän maistui taivaalta. Vedin hänet hitaasti syliini ja tunsin kuumuuden kaluani vasten kun hän asettui hajareisin päälleni. Hänkin ilmeisesti piti siitä; tunsin hänen voihkaisunsa värinänä huulillani.

Ruumiini liikkui kuin itsestään – huulet tutkivat tytön haurasta leukalinjaa, käsi siveli sileää lantiota paidan alla – ja mietin pystyisinkö tosiaan tekemään tämän tappamatta häntä. Välitinkö edes?

Nyt en tosiaan voisi enää lopettaa. Olin jo kova... vampyyrien erektioista oli niin paljon vaikeampi päästä eroon kuin ihmisten, ja tiesin, että Bella antaisi minun tehdä hänelle ihan mitä haluaisin. Hänen kiihottumisensa tuoksui ilmassa melkein yhtä houkuttelevana kuin hänen verensä oli. Kyllä vain, hän antaisi halukkaasti minun koskettaa häntä miten vain tahtoisin. Minun oli pakko yrittää, pakko saada tuntea tiukka vittu ympärilläni. Siitä oli tosiaan ihan liian kauan.

Olin tehnyt päätökseni. Nostin Bellan paitaa. Hän kohotti käsiään ja antoi minun vetää paidan pois ja heittää sen nurmikolle. Vedin hänet välittömästi takaisin itseäni vasten, ja kurotin avaamaan rintaliivien hakasen. Pääsin niistä eroon yhtä nopeasti.

Bellan raskas hengitys kuului korvissani, kun otin hänen paljaat rintansa käsiini. Niin pehmeät. Ähkäisyni kuulosti hänestä varmaan oudon epätoivoiselta, mutta hän oli todella taivaallinen niihin muutamaan vampyyriin verrattuna, joiden kanssa olin ollut – heidän ajatuksensa olivat aina huolehtineet aivan turhista asioista, koosta tai jostakin. En voinut kuvitellakaan Bellan ajattelevan sellaisia... en kun hän kiemurteli ja valitti sylissäni. Mmm, oli ihanaa tuntea hänen täyteläiset rintansa käsissäni.

Olin täysin hänen lumoissaan, kun painoin pääni maistaakseni punertavia nännejä. Vastaushuuto sekoittui kielelläni hänen makuunsa – kuin hienointa nektaria; halusin epätoivoisesti maistaa hänen hunajaansa. Bella painoi lantiotaan minua vasten pyytävästi. Kurkustani kohosi murinaa, kun kuvittelin hänen tekevän saman, mutta niin ettei kummallakaan olisi vaatteita... kaluni syvällä hänen märässä kuumuudessaan, hänen rintansa pomppien edessäni kun hän ratsasti minulla. Kyllä vain, tarvitsin tätä kipeästi.

"Edward", hän huohotti ja puristi hiuksiani tiukasti. Nautin nimeni kuulemisesta ja Bellan silmien lasittuneesta katseesta. Viaton olento edessäni näytti yhtäkkiä niin himokkaalta, niin estottomalta. Minua kiehtoi ajatus hänen pimeän puolensa herättämisestä. Kaunis, turmeltu viattomuus.

"Vielä", hän henkäisi ja haparoi paidanhelmaani. Vedin paidan pois hänen käsiensä tieltä, ja ne iskeytyivät samantien iholleni kuin metalli magneettiin. Kuumat, kosteat kämmenet tuntuivat sähköiskuilta ihollani. Se melkein riitti käynnistämään kivisen sydämeni... Minusta tuntui jo siltä kuin suonissani sykkisi taas veri. Tunne oli riemastuttava.

Hänen suunsa siirtyi huuliltani kaulalleni, raapi kevyesti hampailla, imi lujasti. Virnistin itsekseni vaikka minun oli pakko voihkia. Hänestä tulisi loistava vampyyri. Mutta pidin hänestä ihmisenä, mietin samalla kun käteni vaelsivat pehmeällä iholla. Hän oli pehmoinen kuin höyhentyyny... Taistelin vastaan, etten olisi painanut sormiani syvälle, koska tiesin, ettei niiden kuuluisi upota hänen ihoonsa sillä tavalla.

Bella kietoi kätensä hartioilleni ja jatkoi kaulallani, painoi rintojaan ihanasti minua vasten. Kurotin tarttumaan hänen takamukseensa ja vedin hänet vieläkin lähemmäs itseäni. Hän henkäisi ja painoi taas ydintään minua vasten.

"Vielä", hän sanoi taas. "Ole kiltti, lisää."

Halusin ehdottomasti lisää. Laskin hänet ruohoon – hän retkahti taaksepäin kuin räsynukke – ja kiskoin häneltä tennistossut ja sukat kärsimättömästi. Ne olivat ikävästi tiellä. Seuraavaksi farkut – paksu kangas kätki kermanvaaleaa ihoa katseeltani – mikä pyhäinhäväistys. Nappi ponnahti auki, vedin vetoketjun auki, ja nekin lojuivat ruohikossa.

Kiihottumisen raskas tuoksu tuntui nyt voimakkaampana, kidutti aistejani. Minun oli pakko maistaa; painoin pääni hänen jalkoväliinsä ja henkäisin syvään.

Bellalta pääsi pieni vinkaisu, ja hän kiemurteli. En nostanut katsettani nähdäkseni syyn, vedin vain ohuet puuvillaiset alushousut alas ja hivelin sormillani sileitä reisiä. Ajattelematta mitään hautasin nenäni pehmeisiin kiharoihin ja maistoin suloista nestettä hänen poimuissaan.

Hän oli ihaninta jumalten juomaa, liian hyvää pelkille kuolevaisille. Luojan kiitos olin kuolematon. Oliko hänen verellään edes merkitystä jos hänen nesteensä maistui näin hyvältä? Olin lumoutunut hänen maustaan ja pienistä vingahduksista, joita hänestä kuului kun hivelin häntä kielelläni. Hän kuulosti kissanpennulta – joka ei pystynyt taistelemaan vastaan.

"Edward", hän voihki, kun kiersin kielelläni hänen klitoristaan. Ääni sai värähdyksen kulkemaan selkäpiitäni pitkin suoraan kaluuni. Halusin niin kovasti päästä hänen sisälleen. Kurotin koskemaan häneen, tunsin märät poimut sormenpäissäni, silkkisen ihon, joka olisi niin tuskallisen ihana ympärilläni. Murisin häntä vasten, ja hän vastasi voihkaisemalla taas.

Näpäytin häntä nopeammin kielelläni ja aloin liikuttaa sormiani hellästi. Halusin että hän tulisi ennenkuin ottaisin hänet, halusin nähdä hänen hajoavan kappaleiksi edessäni, kaikessa viattomassa kauneudessaan.

"E-Edward – oi!" hänen huutonsa kävivät voimakkaammiksi ja tunsin pienen käden puristuvan nyrkkiin hiuksissani. Kynnet raapivat päänahkaani, mutta ne vain kutittivat.

Koukistin sormiani, yritin saada hänet laidan yli. Hänen lantionsa värähti vastaukseksi, ja näin vapaan käden tarttuvan ruohoon hänen allaan. Hänen sydänparkansa kuulosti rintaonteloon vangitulta kolibrilta. Ajatus sai minut murisemaan, ja mietin säikähtäisikö hän, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän huusi ja hänen lihaksensa puristuivat hämmästyttävällä voimalla sormieni ympärille.

Katsoin häntä, ihailin punertuvaa ihoa, selän siroa kaarta, kaulan kaunista pylvästä, joka paljastui kun hän heitti päätään taaksepäin, huutoon avautunutta suuta. Näky oli silmiähivelevä.

En lopettanut nuolemista, maistamista, ennenkuin hänen vapinansa oli miltei laantunut. Bellan silmät olivat kiinni, kun kohottauduin hänen päältään, ja hänen rintansa kohoili kun hän yritti saada hengitystään tasaantumaan. Hän oli todella ihastuttava pikku olento, vaaleaihoinen ja pehmeäpiirteinen, herkkä kuin posliininukke. Halusin ottaa hänet mukaani ja laittaa hyllylle, vain minun silmieni nähtäväksi.

Tietysti tämä oli vain täyttymystä odottavan miehen himokasta toiveajattelua. Hän oli pelkkä tyttö, ei hän eronnut mitenkään muista kaltaisistaan.

Hän räpytteli silmänsä auki ja punastui nähdessään minun tuijottavan. Kurotin painamaan käteni lämpimälle poskelle ja tunsin kuuman veren, joka tulvehti heti ihon alla. Hänen silmänsä saivat minut kuitenkin valtaansa. Ne olivat kuin pienet maailmankaikkeudet, syvät ja loputtomat, ja aivan liian viisaat niin nuorelle. Se oli liikaan. Minusta tuntui kuin hän näkisi suoraan minun lävitseni. Suutelin häntä taas, murtaakseni yhteyden, ja hän vastasi innokkaasti. Pienet kädet puristivat tiukasti harteitani.

Yritin olla ähkäisemättä kun hänen kätensä vaelsivat alaspäin tunnustellen. Murisin yllättyneenä nautinnostani, ja painauduin häneen, kaluni suoraan hänen kuumuuttaan vasten. Bella henkäisi ääneen.

"Haluatko tätä?" kysyin. En oikein tiennyt miksi kysyin – oliko sillä merkitystä mitä hän halusi? En vain halunnut olla samanlainen kuin miehet, joita tapoin – ne, jotka metsästivät nuoria tyttöjä ja käyttivät heitä suomatta heille edes kuolemaa. Bellan täytyisi haluta tätä.

"Kyllä", hän henkäisi ja katsoi minua taas silmiensä koko voimalla. Ne pitivät minua otteessaan kun painoin kaluni häneen – varovasti, koska halusin niin kovasti että tämä onnistuisi. Nyt jo kuumuus ympäröi minua, musertavan tiukka, niin silkkisen sileä... Voihkaisin hänen hartiaansa vasten ja työnnyin kokonaan sisään.

Bella vinkaisi, ja yhtäkkiä tuoreen veren tuoksu iski minuun. Jähmetyin järkytyksestä ja yritin taistella kurkussani tuntuvaa poltetta vastaan. Tämä oli typerää. Minun pitäisi vain maistaa häntä nyt heti. Seksiä saisin mistä hyvänsä, mutta näin huumaavan ihana veri oli ainutlaatuinen nautinto.

Vilkaisin ylös ja olin iskemäisilläni kun näin kyynelen vierivän hänen poskellaan. Silloin tajusin kuin salamaniskusta, että häneen sattui. Hänen täytyi siis olla neitsyt. Tietysti hän oli; hän oli ollut niin ihana, niin viaton. Ja minä vuodatin hänen vertaan.

En sanonut että olin pahoillani – se olisi ollut vähän liian lähellä katumusta, ja vähän liian ihmismäistä – mutta yritin olla liikkumatta ja hengittämättä, yritin olla menettämättä haurasta otetta itsehillinnästäni.

"Oletko kunnossa?" kuiskasin lopulta.

"Olen", hän henkäisi ja puristi käsivarsiani. "Älä lopeta."

Yritin parhaani mukaan liikkua hitaasti. Värisin vetäytyessäni ulos hänen kuumuudestaan, ja työnsin takaisin sisään. En ollut koskaan tuntenut mitään tämän kaltaistakaan. Pystyin keskittymään kokonaan siihen miltä tämä tuntui, kun en kuullut hänen ajatuksiaan, ja se tuntui ihmeelliseltä. Hän oli niin kuuma, että tuntui kuin hän olisi tulessa. Hänen vartalonsa vastasi kaikkeen mitä tein. Halusin jäädä ikuisiksi ajoiksi hänen sisälleen, kietoutua pehmeään ihoon, tuntea pienen vartalon ja sähkökentän, joka värisi minun lävitseni.

"Edward..." Hän henkäisi nyt nautinnosta. Väristys kulki selkäpiitäni pitkin, ja mietin saisinko hänet voihkimaan nimeäni, huutamaan sen. Nopeutin tahtia vähäsen, ja sähkökenttä voimistui... nautinto oli loputonta, hellittämätöntä, yhtäaikaa liikaa ja ei läheskään kylliksi. Ja Bella... hän vastasi heti, voihki ja taivutti selkäänsä niin että pehmeät rinnat painuivat rintaani vasten.

Oli melkein mahdotonta pitää itseni kurissa. Revin ruohoa sormillani, kaivoin ne kosteaan multaan. Halusin kiihkeästi päästää itseni irti ja työntyä häneen koko voimallani, tuntea hänen polttavan ihonsa omaa jääkylmää ihoani vasten, mutta halusin myös tuntea hänen reaktionsa, hänen lihaksena värähtelemässä ympärilläni, hänen pienet kätensä tarttumassa selkääni. Mikä kiehtova pikkuinen... halusin hänet uudelleen ja uudelleen kunnes hänen viattomuutensa olisi kokonaan pilalla... ja voisinhan minä. Jos voisin ottaa nautintoni vahingoittamatta häntä, voisin ottaa hänet uudelleen...

"Edward", hän voihki nyt, ja näin että hän katsoi minuun, tarkkaili jokaista liikettäni. Huomasin tarkkailevani haltioituneena punastuneita poskia ja raollaan olevia huulia, ja pieniä höyrypilviä hänen huohottaessaan.

"Lisää", hän aneli, kaivoi kyntensä ihooni ja painoi lanteensa omiani vasten. "Ole kiltti, kovempaa."

Miten voisin vastustaa tuollaista pyyntöä? Jos hän kestäisi sen, olin enemmän kuin halukas tottelemaan. Liikuin nopeammin, hiukan kovemmin kuin aluksi. Bella heitti päänsä taakse ja huusi nautinnosta. Murisin nähdessäni paljaan kurkun ja tuskin erottuvan pulssin ihon alla. Suuni kostui myrkystä, mutta se ei ollut mitään siihen kuumuuteen verrattuna, joka huuhtoi ylitseni, tai siihen raivoisaan nautintoon jonka hän aiheutti.

Pienet äänet, joita hän päästi, muuttuivat kovemmiksi joka työnnöllä, kunnes hän yhtäkkiä jäykistyi, reidet puristuivat ympärilleni, kädet tarttuivat käsivarsiini, ja hänen seinämänsä puristuivat tiukasti kaluni ympärille. Bella tärisi ja kouristeli kliimaksin voimasta, suu avautuneena huutoon, jossa kuului minun nimeni – mutta tuskin huomasin sitä. Nautinto hyökyi ylitseni ja sai minutkin huipulle – parhaalle pitkän elämäni aikana.

Järkeni palasi sen verran, että tajusin kierähtää pois hänen päältään, etten murskaisi häntä, ja vajota selälleni hänen viereensä. Vilkaisin nopeasti sivulleni, ja hän makasi silmät kiinni tasoittaen hengitystään.

Nyt olisi aika purra häntä; hän ei ehtisi edes tajuta mitä tapahtui ennenkuin se olisi jo ohi – mutta olin ehtinyt jo pikkuisen tottua hänen tuoksuunsa, ja pääni oli sen verran selkiytynyt, että ymmärsin hänestä olevan muuhunkin kuin ateriaksi. Seksi ei ollut kenenkään muun kanssa tuntunut niin hyvältä kuin Bellan kanssa, enkä halunnut ottaa riskiä, että menettäisin sen. Ehkä se johtui siitä että hän oli ihminen, tai ehkä siitä etten kuullut hänen ajatuksiaan, mutta joka tapauksessa minun pitäisi ehkä jättää hänet henkiin siksi aikaa kunnes olisin varma.

Kuulin hänen liikkuvan, etsivän vaatteitaan, ja tein päätökseni. Minun olisi saatava hänet uudestaan.

Avasin silmäni ja katselin, kun hän kiemurteli pikkuhousut jalkaansa, ennenkuin aloin itsekin pukeutua. Bella ei katsonut minuun, ja toivoin kuulevani mitä hän ajatteli; jos aioin nähdä häntä uudestaan, minun pitäisi jotenkin saada hänetkin toivomaan sitä.

"Oletko valmis lähtemään?" kysyin, kun olimme molemmat pukeissa. Hän katsoi vihdoin ylös minuun ja nyökkäsi huultaan purren. Painoin käden hänen alaselälleen ja johdin hänet puiden lomasta autolleni, ja autoin hänet istumaan ennenkuin liu'uin ratin taakse.

Pimeässä autossa hän tuntui rentoutuvan hiukkasen. Tarkkailin häntä huolellisesti. Hän väänteli sormiaan sylissään ja tuijotti suoraan eteensä.

"En tiennyt että olit neitsyt", sanoin. Bellan kasvoille nousi puna. "Satutinko minä?"

"Et", hän sanoi viimein ja vilkaisi minuun. "Et ainakaan enempää kuin oli väistämätöntä."

Nyökkäsin. En tiennyt mitä olisin sanonut seuraavaksi. Tällaisessa tilanteessa en ollut koskaan ollut.

Lopulta tyydyin olemaan vaiti, kun ajoin hänet takaisin asuntolalle. Hiljaisuus oli kiusallinen, mutta en halunnut sanoa mitään, mikä antaisi hänelle väärän kuvan tilanteesta – mikä oli naurettavaa, tajusin sen kyllä, koska en ollut muunlaista kuvaa hänelle antanutkaan koko iltana – mutta en halunnut että hän kiintyisi minuun _liikaa_. Se olisi vain julmaa.

Pysähdyin oikean rakennuksen eteen, ja Bella alkoi heti haparoida turvavyötään auki. Hän kurotti ovenkahvaa kohti, kun viimein päätin mitä sanoisin.

"Voinko nähdä sinut uudestaan?"

Hänen päänsä kääntyi, ja silmistä näkyi selvästi, kuinka hän yllättyi – mutta niistä näkyi myös iloa, mikä sai minut uskomaan että hän tulisi varmasti uudelleen luokseni.

"Kyllä. Minä – tuota, asun huoneessa 36", hän sanoi pureskellen taas huultaan. "Tule etsimään minua jos haluat."

Hymyilin itsekseni katsellessani, kun hän meni sisään, ja kompastui kynnysmattoon. Ottaisin totisesti kiinni hänen tarjouksestaan.

Jatkuu...

Tekijän huomautus: Arvosteluja arvostetaan kovasti!

Kääntäjän huomautus: Arvostelu on hyvin suotavaa – tämä on ensimmäinen käännöstyöni, koulutöitä lukuunottamatta, jonka näytän julkisesti. Kirjoitusvirheitä korjailen, jos niitä löytyy, samoin epäjohdonmukaisuuksia. Kiitos kun luit!


	2. Chapter 2

Luku kaksi

Heti kun en enää ollut Bellan juovuttavassa läheisyydessä, tajusin tehneeni jotakin uskomattoman typerää.

Kuinka olin voinut antaa yhdelle pikku ihmistytölle niin paljon valtaa ylitseni? Mikä ihmeen voima hänellä oli, joka sai kaikki luonnolliset vaistoni sekaisin? Hänen verensä – tuoksuva, ihana, varmasti herkullinen verensä – olisi yksin pitänyt saada kaikki muut ajatukset haihtumaan päästäni, ja silti jokin muu hänessä kutsui minua.

Hänen ihmisyytensä ehkä? Lämpö, joka tuntui niin hyvältä ihollani? Se olisi korvattavissa. Ihmistyttöjä oli paljon. Miksei siis kukaan heistä ollut ennen viehättänyt minua tällä lailla? Ehkä se johtuikin Bellan ajatuksista – tai siis niiden puutteesta. Hän vaikutti vilpittömältä, älykkäältä, erilaiselta kuin toiset – mutta minulla ei ollut mitään keinoa tietää sitä varmasti, koska en pystynyt kuulemaan hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän saattoi olla oikeasti samanlainen kuin kaikki muutkin. Silti hiljaisuus oli virkistävää. Jos se, että olin nauttinut hänestä, johtui hänen ajatustensa hiljaisuudesta, se tekisi asiasta niin paljon vaikeamman.

En voisi päästää Bellaa liian lähelle. Olihan hän varmasti jo huomannut että minussa oli jotakin outoa. Ei tavallisilla ihmisillä ollut mustia silmiä ja kylmää, kovaa ihoa. Vaikka hän ei juuri sillä hetkellä välittänyt siitä, oli typerää toivoa ettei hän olisi huomannut noita asioita. Jos hän puhuisi asiasta – jos Volturit kuulisivat... minusta tulisi vielä kuolleempi kuin jo olin.

Pysäköin omalle paikalleni asuntoni ulkopuolelle juuri kun itäinen taivas alkoi vaaleta tulevan päivän merkiksi. Tulisi Washingtonissa harvinainen aurinkoinen päivä, ja minun olisi vietettävä se sisällä.

Asuntoni tuntui ärsyttävän tyhjältä, kun livahdin sisälle. Naurettavaa. Vietin yhden yön jonkun ihmisen kanssa ja aloin... yksinäiseksi? Järjetöntä. Ravistin tunteen mielestäni ja menin suihkuun. Haistoin tytön yhä ihollani, ja se sai ajatukseni harhailemaan. Minun pitäisi pitää pääni selvänä. Heitin matkalla vaatteet pyykkikoriin ja astuin suihkukoppiin. Käänsin veden niin kuumalle kuin se meni.

Minun pitäisi selvästikin päättää mitä tekisin Bellan suhteen. _Voisin_ tietysti vain kävellä tieheni ja pysyä poissa. Se olisi viisainta. Minä poistuisin hänen elämästään ja jättäisin hänet ihmettelemään mitä tapahtui. Ruumiini vain oli ajatusta vastaan – kurkkuani poltti himo vereen, jota en koskaan saisi maistaa, ja toisia osia pakotti kaipaus siihen nautintoon, jonka olin löytänyt vain hänen kanssaan.

En siis lähtisi. Mitä tarkoitusta varten sitten etsisin hänet käsiini? Voisin ottaa riskin ja juoda hänestä, ja toivoa löytäväni seksuaalista tyydytystä jostakin muualta... tai voisin kokeilla ensin, ja ehkä voisinkin saada kaiken mitä halusin. Hymyilin itsekseni vaahdottaessani itseäni. Tietenkin. Miksen voisi saada molempia? Mitä minä oikein väittelin itsekseni?

Menisin tänä iltana etsimään jonkun toisen tytön ja kokeilisin hänellä. Jos se olisi yhtä nautinnollista, voisin vihdoin hemmotella itseäni Bellan tuoksuvalla, makealla verellä. Jos taas ei... ainakin saisin juoda jostakusta tänä yönä, ja sitten hurmaisin tieni Bellan elämään uusintakierrosta varten.

* * *

Tuntui huonolta idealta mennä koulun alueelle, missä saattaisin törmätä Bellaan, joten lähdin läheiseen Seattlen kaupunkiin sen sijaan. Odotin pikkutunneille asti, jolloin nuoret naiset olivat tulossa baareista ja klubeilta – helppoja kohteita, mutta en etsinytkään tänään haastetta.

Kuljeskelin Pioneer Square Parkin ympäristössä, missä oli useita yökerhoja. Jyskyttävä musiikki ja juopuneiden kovaääniset ajatukset olivat melkein liikaa minulle, mutta keskityin hajuaistiini ja etsin jotakin hyvänmakuista. Parhaimmillanikin olin valikoiva ruokani suhteen. Melkein kahdeksankymmenenkahdeksan vuoden jälkeen minulle ei kelvannut mikä tahansa.

Kesti tunnin pari ennenkuin ihmisiä alkoi valua ulos klubeista, ja vielä kauemmin, että mitään houkuttelevaa tuli vastaan. Odottelin varjoissa, tarkkailin ohikulkijoita ja odotin tuoksua, joka saisi minut kiinnostumaan.

Ensimmäinen edes lievästi kiinnostava oli pitkäsäärinen blondi, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat niin sietämättömän typerät että ohitin hänet. Sitten kuitenkin löysin täydellisen ehdokkaan, pitkän ruskeatukkaisen naisen, jonka kiharat valuivat selkää pitkin ja punainen mekko myötäili vartalon kaaria paljastaen täyteläiset rinnat ja lanteet. Kyllä vain, hän olisi oikein sopiva.

Astuin vähän eteenpäin, niin että valo osui minuun, ja tavoitin hänen katseensa. Väläytin hänelle varovaisen hymyn. Tyttö punastui, mutta kääntyi kävelemään minua kohti.

_Siis ihan tosi... katsooko hän minuun? Voi luoja, hän on upea._

Hänen mielensä ääni ei ollut kovin paha. Pystyisin varmaankin jättämään sen huomiotta. Tyttö ehti luokseni ja hymyili kainosti.

"Hei", hän sanoi, "olen Andrea."

"Edward", vastasin niin miellyttävästi kuin kykenin. Olin jo kyllästynyt häneen ja koko viettelyyn. "Mitä sinä teet täällä yksin?"

Tyttö kohautti harteitaan. "Etsin seuraa." _Etsin jotakuta sinunkaltaistasi._ "Entä sinä?"

"Sitä samaa."

Hän tuli lähemmäs. "Ehkä voisimme auttaa toisiamme."

Halusin jo lopettaa flirttailun, josta jäi paha maku suuhun, ja vedin tytön kujalle jonka läheisyydessä olin vaaninut. Hän ei vastustellut. Itse asiassa hän painautui minua vasten ja musersi suunsa huulilleni. Veren ja alkoholin tuoksut iskivät minuun, mutta Bellan veren jälkeen se ei tuntunut miltään. Käännyin ja painoin hänet tiiliseinää vasten. Hän voihki.

_Voi taivas, hän on hyvä tässä._

Käteni vaelsivat etsien tyydytystä. Hän oli kyllä pehmeä ja lämmin, mutta jotakin puuttui... hän ei tuntunut käsissäni siltä kuin olisi pitänyt.

_Toivottavasti se mitä sanotaan isoista käsistä on totta._

Tämäpä vasta ärsyttävää. Ehkä hänen ajatuksensa lakkaisivat kun naisin häntä. Murisin ja nostin hänen hamettaan.

_Paska, mitkä alushousut minulla onkaan? Ai niin, ne mustat. Täydellistä. Ehkä saan tästä enemmänkin kuin yhden illan... jos vain saisin hänet viemään minut kotiinsa..._

Pahus. En saanut itseäni edes kovaksi, kun hänen ajatuksensa pyörivät päässäni. Turhautuneena päätin että oli aika lopettaa tämä. Kuljetin huuleni hänen kaulalleen.

_Toivottavasti hän ei jätä jälkiä._

Avasin suuni purrakseni, ja annoin kaulavaltimon tuoksun huuhtoa ylitseni. Myrkky valui hampaistani kun painoin ne ihoa vasten...

Bellan kasvot välähtivät mieleeni, ei sellaisina kuin ne muistin, vaan elottomaan kauhuun jähmettyneinä.

Hyppäsin kauhistuneena pois tytön luota.

"Mikäs sinua vaivaa?" hän kysyi loukkaantuneena.

Pudistin päätäni. "En tiedä", sanoin, käännyin ja kävelin pois. Hän huusi jotakin perääni, mutta en kuunnellut.

Ensimmäinen kokeilu siis epäonnistui. Ehkä seuraavat onnistuisivat paremmin, mutta epäilin sitä. Tytön mieli oli keskimääräistä siedettävämpi, mutta silti häiritsevä. Ehkä tarvitsin sittenkin Bellaa.

Eniten minua häiritsi näky, jonka olin nähnyt yrittäessäni juoda. Vai pitäisikö sanoa, että minua häiritsi se että näky oli minusta häiritsevä – siinä määrin häiritsevä, että olin lopettanut, vaikka olin täysin valmis juomaan. Minkään ei olisi pitänyt pystyä pysäyttämään minua siinä vaiheessa.

Ehkä se oli vain sattumaa. Minun pitäisi vain kokeilla uudelleen. Ehkä minun pitäisi pitää seksi ja ravinto erillään välttääkseni ongelmia.

Ilta oli vielä nuori. Etsin toisen yökerhon ja haistelin ilmaa. Siellä oli jotakin houkuttelevaa, mutta tällä kertaa se oli mies – ei läheskään niin hauskaa, mutta saisin vatsani täyteen, ja se oli nyt tärkeintä. Voisin huolehtia muista tarpeistani kun olisin saanut janoni sammutettua.

Nuori mies – ulkonäöstä päätellen tuskin kahtakymmentäyhtä – kompasteli kohdalleni, ja kiskaisin hänet pimeälle kujalle samaan tapaan kuin ensimmäisenkin uhrini. En yleensä kuitenkaan ollut miesten kanssa kasvokkain, koska se oli vähän hämmentävää, ja pidinkin miehen selin itseeni raahatessani hänet varjoihin. Pidin käteni tiukasti hänen suullaan, ettei hän kirkuisi, ja nojauduin hänen niskaansa.

Uudelleen sama näky välähti silmieni eteen. Olin pelännyt sitä, mutta en oikeastaan odottanut, ja se oli taas yhtä hätkähdyttävä. Näky oli vähän erilainen tällä kertaa: näin että Bella oli selvästi saanut surmansa minun kädestäni, näin syvän viillon hänen kurkussaan ja veri muodosti hätkähdyttävän vastakohdan valkoiselle iholle.

Näky sai kurkkuni tuleen, ja sen yksin olisi pitänyt tehdä lopettamisesta mahdotonta, ja silti jokin outo vaisto sai minut vapauttamaan nuorukaisen. Itsesäilytysvaisto lähetti minut juosten tieheni ennenkuin melkein-uhrini saisi minut silmiinsä.

Pakenin katoille. Jokin oli hirvittävän väärin – ja olin melkein sietämättömän janoinen. Ehkä minun pitäisi päästä eroon ongelman ytimestä – eroon Bellasta. Jokin oleellinen osa minussa kuitenkin vastusti sitä ajatusta, etenkin kun olin tänä iltana epäonnistunut. Hänen verensä olisi taatusti tyydyttävää, parasta mitä olin ikinä maistanut... mutta sitten en saisi häntä koskaan enää. Verta sain mistä hyvänsä, tai niin olin luullut, mutta seksuaalinen tyydytys oli eri asia.

En muistanut kokeneeni ikinä näin ristiriitaisia tunteita minkään suhteen. Himoni eivät koskaan olleet hämmentäviä... luultavasti koska niitä oli ollutkin vain yksi. Tähän asti.

Minun täytyisi päättää ja äkkiä.

* * *

Epäonnistuneesta juomiskokeilustani oli monta pitkää päivää, ja janoni alkoi olla kalvava. Tajusin häälyväni Bellan asuntolan pääoven vaiheilla vähän auringonlaskun jälkeen. Opiskelijoita oli harvassa – suurin osa oli perjantai-iltaisin juhlimassa viikonloppua. Toivoin ettei Bella olisi yksi heistä.

Lopulta jätin pimeän piiloni ja kävelin lukitsemattomista ovista sisään asuntolaan. Nousin portaat ylös ja etsin huoneen jossa Bella oli sanonut asuvansa. Kuuntelin ulkopuolelta, enkä kuullut sisältä ajatuksia, vain tasaisen sydämensykkeen ja hiljaista hengitystä. Hyvä, hän oli siis yksin.

Astuin eteenpäin ja koputin hiljaa. Kuulin sisältä yllättynyttä kahinaa ja tömähdyksen, kun kirja putosi lattialle. Hymähdin ja kuuntelin kuinka tyttö nosti sen, kiirehti ovelle ja hapuili lukkoa. Lopulta ovi lensi auki ja hänen ihanat, punehtuneet kasvonsa tulivat näkyviin.

Tuoksu iski kuin tiiliskivi, sai kurkkuni liekehtimään, ja mietin taas pitäisikö vain ottaa hänet nyt heti; en ollut vielä päätynyt mihinkään ratkaisuun, ja olin hirvittävän janoinen. Tästä voisi tulla mitä vain.

Bellan silmät levisivät yllätyksestä. "Edward. Hei."

Hymyilin hänen hämmennykselleen. "Tulinko pahaan aikaan?"

"Et." Hän punastui taas, kiduttaja kun oli. "Et, tule vain sisään."

Seurasin häntä pieneen huoneeseen ja huomasin hänen vaatevalintansa: verkkarit ja t-paita. Hänellä ei selvästikään ollut suunnitelmia illaksi. Huone oli karu. Bella istahti sängylle jolla oli yksinkertainen sininen päiväpeitto, ja muutenkin hänen puolensa huoneesta oli paljon tyhjempi kuin toinen. Hänen huonetoverinsa tavarat olivat paljon naisellisempia ja niissä oli kotoisa tuoksu – mutta mikään ei pystynyt peittämään Bellan ainutlaatuista tuoksua huoneessa.

"Et odottanut näkeväsi minua enää, vai?" kysyin ja istahdin kirjoituspöydän ääreen. Hän oli selvästi ollut tekemässä koulutehtäviä.

Bella punastui ja katsoi lattiaan. "En niin."

"Kuvittelitko että käytin sinua vain hyväkseni?" Arvelin niin, eikä hän ollut oikeastaan väärässäkään.

Bella kohautti harteitaan vaivautuneena. Paljaat varpaat kaivautuivat mattoon ja päästivät sen taas. "En tiennyt mitä ajatella. Kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti, ja sitten en nähnyt sinua enää... En olisi ihmetellyt jos et olisi halunnut nähdä minua enää."

Kurtistin kulmiani. En tajunnut mitä hän tarkoitti. "Mitä sinä sillä tarkoitat?"

Bella vilkaisi minuun epäluuloisena. "No, katso nyt minua. En ole mitenkään erityinen. Ja sinä olet selvästikin hyvin... kokenut. En voi kuvitella miksi haluaisit tavata minut uudestaan."

Hän siis kuvitteli olevansa tavallinen. Jospa hän vain tietäisi kuinka väärässä oli. "Eikö riitä että viihdyn seurassasi? Sitäpaitsi en minä ole niinkään kokenut, ihan totta."

"Etkö? Näytit ainakin tietävän mitä olet tekemässä", hän syytti. Nauroin kiukkuisille silmille.

"Niin sinäkin. Se ei näytä olevan mikään kovin hyvä osoitin sitten."

Bella katsoi poispäin vaivautuneena. "Mikä sinut tänne toi?"

Melkein nauroin taas hänen kysymykselleen. "Tulin tapaamaan sinua. Paitsi tietysti jos sinulla on kiireitä. Olisin soittanut ensin, mutta et selvästi luottanut minuun riittävästi antaaksesi puhelinnumerosi."

"Ai. Ei, kun minulla ei ole puhelinta." Hän oli nolon näköinen. "Ei minulla ole varaa kännykkään tai yliopiston lankapuhelinlinjaan. Angela antaa minun välillä lainata omaansa jotta voin kysyä isän kuulumisia, niin että pärjään ihan hyvin ilmankin."

"Vai niin." Hän halusi pärjätä omillaan, ja oli niin itsepäisen itsenäinen että joutuisi vielä hankaluuksiin sen takia. "Et vastannut toiseen kysymykseen. Oletko liian kiireinen tänään tavataksesi minua?"

Bella hymyili varovasti. "Ei minulla ole mitään. Oliko sinulla jotain suunnitelmia?"

Hymyilin niin hurmaavasti kuin suinkin pystyin. "Halusin vain viettää aikaa kanssasi."

Taas hän punastui. Se oli helvetillistä kidutusta kun olin näin janoinen. "Me voimme hengailla täällä jos haluat. Kämppikseni on viikonlopun poikaystävänsä luona."

"Se olisi mukavaa."

Seurasi hetken vaivautunut hiljaisuus. Toivoin taas että kuulisin hänen ajatuksensa, mutta toisaalta hänen hiljainen mielensä oli osoittautunut ensimmäisellä kerralla varsin hyödylliseksi.

"Mitä olit tekemässä kun tulin?" keksin viimein.

"Algebraa", hän irvisti. "En ole kovin hyvä matikassa – minun täytyy tehdä töitä enemmän kuin haluaisin. Toivoin että olisin päässyt läpi ylemmän tasokurssin geometriasta – sitten en olisi tarvinnut ollenkaan arvosanaa – mutta olen siinä vielä huonompi kuin algebrassa."

"Voisin auttaa sinua siinä, jos haluat", tarjosin. Algebra oli naurettavan helppoa, ja saisin siitä tekosyyn nähdä häntä usein. Käyttäydyin kuin mikäkin teinipoika – mutta motiivini olivat kaikkea muuta kuin puhtaat.

"Tartun luultavasti tarjoukseesi, mutta en tänään. Pääni räjähtää kohta tuon ja yhden runoanalyysin kanssa. Tarvitsen tauon. Tulit juuri sopivaan aikaan."

"Hauska olla avuksi", sanoin. "Mitä sitten teet yleensä vapaa-ajallasi?"

Hän mietti hetken vastaustaan. "En oikeastaan paljon mitään. Ennen luin, mutta nyt minulla on hädin tuskin aikaa lukea koulujuttuja, saati sitten huvin vuoksi."

"Työ vie sinulta aika paljon aikaa vai?"

"Vei, oikeastaan", hän sanoi murheellisesti. "Sain potkut eilen. Selvästikin kömpelöistä ihmisistä tulee huonoja tarjoilijoita."

"Olen pahoillani", sanoin ja teeskentelin murheellista ilmettä. "Kuulostaa aika rankalta viikolta."

Bella kohautti harteitaan ja katsoi minua ujosti ripsiensä lomasta tavalla joka sai jotakin värähtämään sisimmässäni. "Se alkoi ihan hyvin."

En tarvinnut muuta vahvistusta. Hän oli kuin olikin nauttinut siitä. Tuolloin olin ollut melko varma, mutta hän oli ollut niin hiljainen jälkeenpäin, että olin alkanut epäillä. "Ethän sinä kadu sitä?" varmistin.

"En", Bella pudisti päätään. "En olisi tehnytkään sitä jos olisin arvellut katuvani sitä jälkeenpäin."

Se oli yllättävää. Olin huomannut, että katumus kulki yleensä käsikädessä yhden yön juttujen kanssa, ja sellaisena Bella oli selvästi pitänyt tätäkin. "Arvelit minun käyttäneen sinua hyväkseni, mutta et sittenkään katunut sitä?"

Hän punastui oikein toden teolla, ja käpertyi pieneksi palloksi sängylle puolustautuvasti polvet rintaa vasten. "Minusta ei ole koskaan tuntunut samanlaiselta kuin sinun kanssasi. Tuntuu siltä kuin... kuin minun pitäisi ottaa kaikki irti joka hetkestä jonka olen kanssasi. Minusta tuntuu kuin saattaisit kadota millä hetkellä hyvänsä. Sitäpaitsi... halusin sinua. En ole koskaan halunnut ketään sillä tavalla."

Bella katsoi poispäin nolon näköisenä. Hänen sanansa kiehtoivat minua, vetivät minua hänen puoleensa. Hän oli tuntenut niin suurta vetoa minuun, tuntemattomaan, että oli antautunut minulle,vaikka oli arvellut ettei koskaan enää näkisi minua. Se oli... hämmästyttävää. Oliko minun tuntemani veto häneen jotakin samankaltaista kuin hänen kuvailemansa? Oliko se mitä ikinä meidän välillämme olikaan todella jotakin niin inhimillistä?

Päädyin kuin itsestään hänen vierelleen sängylle, ja tunsin hänen ruumiistaan säteilevän lämmön kuin tulenliekin. Käteni kurottui koskettamaan hänen ihoaan, kupertui lämpimälle poskelle, joka punastui kosketuksestani. Hän vilkaisi minuun ja kostutti kielellä kuivia huuliaan. Himo syöksähti lävitseni, ja ihmettelin, mikä hänessä oli niin erilaista kuin muissa naisissa, että kiihotuin hänen joka liikkeestään.

"En pysty hillitsemään itseäni kuin olen kanssasi", Bella kuiskasi. "Se pelottaa minua."

"Tiedän tunteen", sanoin. Raaka rehellisyys Bellan silmissä kiehtoi minua. Hänen mielensä oli minulle arvoitus, ja kuitenkaan hän ei salannut mitään. Hän oli ihmiseksi kovin kummallinen. Ja hän kutsui minua, puoliavoimet huulet viittoivat minua lähemmäs, raskasluomiset silmät saivat minut kuvittelemaan hänet alasti alleni.

Pelkän vaiston varassa kumarruin eteenpäin suutelemaan häntä. Hänen huulensa liikkuivat kokeilevasti suutani vasten, pehmeinä ja pyytävinä, ja rakastin sitä tunnetta.

Juuri samoin kuin edelliselläkin kerralla tuntemukset kasaantuivat ja moninkertaistuivat, kun Bella painoi vartalonsa minua vasten ja kietoi sormensa hiuksiini. Hetkessä olin painanut hänet selälleen sängylle ja sovittanut itseni hänen syliinsä. Lipaisin kielellä hänen huuliaan, ja hän voihkaisi ja taivutti selkäänsä. Se teki sen; minun oli saatava hänet heti.

Nousin hiukan riisuakseni paitani, ja Bella esitti vastalauseensa. Katsoin häntä epäuskoisena – oliko hän tosissaan? Halusiko hän tosiaan lopettaa tähän?

"Minä olisin halunnut tehdä sen", hän sanoi, veti minua hartioista takaisin ja painoi huulensa kurkulleni. Hänen rohkeutensa yllätti – mistä se oli ilmaantunut?

"Seuraavalla kerralla", lupasin, ja nyhdin hänen housujaan alaspäin.

"Seuraava kerta on siis luvassa?" hän huohotti ja potki housut jalastaan heti kun ne olivat polvissa asti.

"En pysty pysyttelemään poissa." Tiesin sen olevan totta. Nyt kun tiesin, että Bella oli ainoa, joka sai aikaan tämän tunteen, olin kovaa vauhtia tulossa riippuvaiseksi siitä.

"En haluakaan sinun pysyvän poissa." Hän katseli minua suurin silmin, kaipaavasti, pyytävästi, ja outo... omistushalu pyyhkäisi lävitseni. Hän oli _minun_, tämä pikkuinen ihmistyttö, ja arvelin hänenkin tietävän sen.

"En mene minnekään." Minne muka menisin? Mitä muuta minulla oli kuin tämä tyttö sitomassa minua minnekään?

Bellan huulet löysivät omilleni, painuivat kiihkeästi suulleni, ja hänen kätensä piirsi kuumia polkuja selkääni. Pujotin sormet hänen paitansa alle pehmeälle iholle. Bella hengitti kiivaasti kun kämmeneni painuivat hänen rinnoilleen, ja nännit kohosivat kylmässä otteessani. Hänen selkänsä taipui ja hän huohotti ja painoi lantiotaan erektiooni. Valtavan voimakas himon aalto pyyhkäisi minua, ja tajusin kiskovani paitaa ja alushousuja häneltä kuin hengenhädässä. Hänen sormensa räpelsivät farkkujani auki – liian hitaasti – ja heti kun hän oli saanut ne auki, kiskoin ne yltäni ja olin hänen päällään.

Bella voihkaisi kun työnnyin häneen. Hänen vartalonsa otti minut vastaan liukkaana ja valmiina ja tuskallisen kuumana. Kamppailin murinaa vastaan, ja liikuin hänessä niin hitaasti kuin pystyin, mikä ei ollut kovin hitaasti, mutta en uskonut satuttavani häntä. Ainakin hän vaikutti nauttivan. Hänen voihkaisunsa kuulostivat melkein kissanpennulta, ja olin hyvää vauhtia menossa laidan yli. En kestäisi lainkaan kauan.

Bella oli jos mahdollista vieläkin innokkaampi kuin minä. Lantio kohoili minua vasten yllättävällä voimalla, ja rytmikäs läiske säesti hänen valitustaan. Bellan silmät räpyttelivät kiinni ja hän puri alahuultaan. Hehkuvin poskin ja hiukset levällään hän oli kuin seksin ruumiillistuma. Tätä varten hänet oli luotu, eikä hän edes tiennyt sitä itse.

Olin melkein huipulla, olin lähestymässä murtumispistettäni, ja hänen liikkeensä tekivät minut hulluksi. Kun hän aneli lisää, olin hukassa. Puskin häneen niin lujasti kuin suinkin uskalsin, ja tulin valtavalla voimalla, samalla kun hän supisteli ympärilläni saavutettuaan oman huippunsa.

Minulla oli juuri sen verran mielenmalttia, etten rysähtänyt Bellan päälle, vaan kierähdin hänen kanssaan niin että hän makasi päälläni kapealla sängyllä.

Bellan pulssi hakkasi kiivaasti, mutta työnsin sen mielestäni ja keskityin sen sijaan hänen vartaloonsa. En vieläkään ollut saanut katsoa häntä kunnolla, vaan olin aina ollut liian kiinni hetken kiihkossa. Hän oli pelkkää kermanvaaleaa ihoa ja pehmeyttä ja houkuttelevia muotoja. Huomasin punaiset jäljet lantiolla, kohdassa josta olin pitänyt liian lujasti kiinni. Siihen tulisi varmaan mustelmat, mutta Bella ei ollut kieltänyt minua. En aikonut huolehtia niistä.

"Jäätkö tänne?" hän kysyi hiljaa, unisesti.

"Jään", vastasin, ja Bella painautui kylkeeni ja sulki silmänsä. Kieltäytyminen olisikin ollut töykeää.

**Jatkuu...**

Kirjoittajan huomautus:

Onpa paljon kysymyksiä heti yhden luvun jälkeen.

Juonta koskeviin kysymyksiin (miksei Bellan mielestä Edwardissa ole mitään outoa, missä Cullenit ovat jne.) sanoisin: luottakaa minuun, kaikkiin tulee vastaus ajallaan. Tämähän on Edwardin näkökulmasta kerrottu tarina, niin että vaikka hän ei ajattele jotakin vielä, ei se tarkoita etteikö se voisi tulla myöhemmin vastaan. Ja kyllä vain, henkilöt vaikuttavat erilaisilta kuin kirjassa, mutta säästäkää tuomionne tarinan loppuun. Minulla on syyni useimpiin asioihin. Lopulta ette ehkä ole samaa mieltä, mutta antakaa minulle mahdollisuus.

Huojentaakseni mieltänne sanon, että tarinassa ei tule olemaan vauvoja. Pidin Aamunkoista, mutta pikku Renesmee ei oikein sopisi siihen tarinaan, jonka haluan kertoa. Ja kyllä vain, he eivät käyttäneet ehkäisyä, mutta se ei ole ongelma, kohta näette.

Muista kysymyksistä -

_Aiotko kirjoittaa Bellan version tästä?_ En aio, ainakaan tällä hetkellä. Otin taiteellisen vapauden pitää tämän kokonaan Edwardin mielessä. Tämä on hänen matkansa, ja haluan teidän kokevan sen sellaisena kuin hän sen näkee.

_Mitä Bonne foi tarkoittaa?_ Se tulee eksistentialistisesta filosofiasta, josta Bella ja Edward puhuivat. "Bonne foi" on tila, jossa ihminen ottaa vastuun omasta elämästään ja teoistaan. Toivottavasti huomaatte miten Edward käsittelee asiaa.

Kääntäjän huomautus: Vau, joku on lukenut tätäkin tarinaa. Kiitos!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne Foi

Kategoria: Drama, Romance

Luokitus: M

Yhteenveto: AU (vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus). Edward Masen muutettiin vampyyriksi vuonna 1918, mutta hänen luojansa hylkäsi hänet. Hän ravitsee itseään ihmisverellä tietämättä että on muitakin tapoja... kunnes hän törmää yliopiston ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijaan, Bella Swaniin, iltana joka muuttaa kaiken.

Kirjailija on oman maailmansa jumalatar... mutta vain yksi kirjoittaja tekee rahaa Twilight-sarjalla, ja se on Stephenie Meyer. Hahmot kuuluvat hänelle, ja minä vain huvittelen niiden kanssa.

* * *

**Luku kolme**

En ollut koskaan tajunnut kuinka paljon aikaa ihmiset viettivät nukkuen – tai paremminkin en ollut koskaan tarkkaillut sitä läheltä. Ja tässä nyt olin, ansassa nukkuvan Bellan alla, enkä voinut livahtaa tieheni koska olin luvannut jäädä.

Aloin kuitenkin ymmärtää että jos halusin vastakin seksiä Bellan kanssa, minun olisi teeskenneltävä jonkinlaista suhdetta hänen kanssaan. Ei kukaan järjissään oleva nainen maannut miehen kanssa loputtomiin, jos mies ei osoittanut haluavansa jotakin muutakin kuin seksiä – paitsi tietysti jos nainenkaan ei halunnut muuta, mutta Bella ei selvästikään ollut sellainen. Tiesin sen nyt jo.

Niinpä näytti siltä että minun olisi esitettävä ihmistä. Bella haluaisi tietää minusta lisää, ja minun tarkoituksiani taas palvelisi tietää hänestä enemmän. Hänen täytyisi nähdä minun elävän ihmiselämää, jos halusin välttää epäilyksiä, ja se taas tarkoittaisi osallistumista luennoille, treffejä, asuntoni näyttämistä hänelle... kaikkia ihmisten seurustelurituaaleja. Pystyisin siihen kyllä. Se voisi jopa olla kiinnostava haaste.

Edellyttäen siis etten kuolisi tylsyyteen sillä välin kun tyttö vain nukkui. Tästä olisi jotenkin tehtävä siedettävämpää.

Kului ehkä viisitoista minuuttia, ja Bella alkoi väristä. Vedin jalkopäästä huovan hänen päälleen, ettei hän heräisi ja ihmettelisi miksi paleli. Hänen oli täytynyt huomata jääkylmä ihoni, mutta hän ei ollut vielä sanonut siitä mitään, enkä aikonut itse ottaa sitä puheeksi.

Itse asiassa oli paljonkin pikkujuttuja, joita Bella ei ollut kyseenalaistanut. Mustat silmäni esimerkiksi. Tai se, ettemme olleet käyttäneet ehkäisyä. Ehkä hän söi pillereitä? Siltikin hänen pitäisi pelätä tauteja. Eihän hän niin naiivi voinut olla? Kouluissa oli vuosikausia ollut seksivalistusta, kyllähän hänen pitäisi tietää.

Puoli tuntia. Tarkastelin katon halkeamia. Asuntolat olivat varsinaisia koloja. Ihme, että niissä ylipäänsä oli elämää. Suostuisivatko torakatkaan asumaan tällaisessa?

"Edward..."

Katsoin nukkuvaa ihmistyttöä siinä toivossa että hän olisi hereillä, mutta silmät pysyivät kiinni.

"Älä juokse pois", hän sanoi selkeästi. Hyrähdin. Bella siis puhui unissaan. Tästähän voisi tulla hauskaa. Minkälainen hänen unensa oli, jos minä juoksin karkuun häneltä? Ja minkälaiset vaistot hänellä oikein oli, kun ei hänen alitajuntansa varoittanut, että _hänen_ pitäisi juosta _minua_ karkuun?

"Me voidaan hankkia kissa..."

Tuhahdin. En ollut enää varma että edes halusin tietää mitä hänen päässään liikkui.

Bella lakkasi puhumasta, ja kesti vielä pitkän tunnin, ennenkuin hän heräsi räpytellen hämmentyneenä. Sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat minuun ja hän punastui.

"Anteeksi että sammuin tuolla lailla." Hän räpelsi huovankulmaa sormissaan.

"Ei se mitään", valehtelin, ja katselin kuinka hän kiemurteli.

"Olin väsyneempi kuin kuvittelin", hän jatkoi. "Minä... en saa oikein nukkua viikolla."

"No hyvä sitten että on viikonloppu", vastasin ja mietin mikä häntä hermostutti.

"Niinpä." Pitkä tauko. "Pitäisikö... pitäisikö minun pukea jotakin?"

Naurahdin hänen viattomuudelleen. "Vain jos haluat. Minä pidän sinusta tuollaisena."

Bella punastui, ja sai janoisen kurkkuni liekkeihin. Hän vilkaisi varovasti tummien ripsien välistä minuun. "En vain oikein tiedä mitä minun nyt pitäisi tehdä. Tarkoitan... mitä ihmiset yleensä tekevät... jälkeenpäin?"

"En ole mikään asiantuntija", kohautin harteitani. Keksin useammankin asian, mutta tuntui epäkohteliaalta ehdottaa seksiä uudestaan, eikä vaikuttanut hyvältä idealta purra häntä nyt. "Polttavat tupakkaa? Halailevat? Juoksevat kirkuen pakoon? Varmaan riippuu tilanteesta."

"Ai." Hän puristi peittoa rintaansa vasten. "Mitä meidän tilanteessa sitten pitäisi tehdä?"

"Ehkä me voisimme vain jutella", ehdotin, ja nostin käsivarren pääni alle. Toinen käsi oli jumissa Bellan alla.

"Selvä", hän myöntyi ja painautui taas kylkeäni vasten. Nautin hänen lämmöstään. "Kerro jotakin itsestäsi."

"Mitä haluaisit tietää?" kysyin. En halunnut paljastaa mitään muuta kuin oli ihan pakko.

Bella puri huultaan. "Tuota... sanoit että vanhempasi kuolivat kun olit hyvin nuori. Mitä tapahtui?"

Mitä minun pitäisi kertoa? En oikein voinut sanoa että he kuolivat espanjantautiin...

"He kuolivat... harvinaiseen sairauteen. Isäni sai sen ensiksi, ja se tarttui hänestä äitiin. Kaikki kävi kovin nopeasti."

"Sehän on kauheaa", Bella sanoi – ei niinkään säälivästi kuin myötätuntoisesti. "Mitä sinulle tapahtui sen jälkeen?"

"Asuin... tädin ja sedän luona", kehittelin. Sitä hänen olisi vaikea todistaa valheeksi vaikka hän tutkisikin menneisyyttäni. "He käytännössä kasvattivat minut, ennenkuin tulin yliopistoon."

"Ette kuitenkaan ole kovin läheisiä?" hän arveli. Hän oli jotenkin onnistunut tarttumaan johonkin säröön tarinassani. Tarkkaavainen tyttö. "Siksi sinä muutit toiselle puolelle maata, eikö vain?"

"Totta, emme ole kovin läheisiä. Voisi kai sanoa että... kasvoin nopeasti aikuiseksi. Joskus tuntuu kuin en olisi koskaan lapsi ollutkaan", sanoin, ja se oli niin lähellä totuutta kuin saatoin koskaan kertoa hänelle. Se tuntui tyydyttävän tyttöä.

"Siltä minustakin tuntuu – mutta taisin kertoa siitä jo?"

"Vähäsen. Mutta kerro lisää lapsuudestasi. Sanoit että äitisi tuntui enemmän lapselta kuin sinä?"

Bella nauroi itselleen. "No, ensinnäkin hänellä on kolmivuotiaan keskittymiskyky. Hän keksii aina jonkun uuden projektin – joogaa, savitöitä, neulomista, kuviokelluntaa. Ei ole varmaan mitään mitä hän ei olisi kokeillut, mutta hän ei osaa jatkaa mitään kyllin pitkälle. Minä jouduin yleensä näihin kausiin mukaan. Jos joskus halusinkin jatkaa jotakin, se lensi aina uuden harrastuksen tieltä parissa viikossa."

"Voisithan sinä nyt harrastaa mitä vain haluat", ehdotin, kun hän näytti onnettomalta.

Bella tuhahti. "Ihan kuin minulla olisi sellaiseen aikaa! Sitäpaitsi joitakin asioita ei vain voi sovittaa, kai tiedät."

"Mitä sitten olisit harrastanut jos olisit saanut valita?"

Bella mietti hetken. "Pianonsoittoa. Kävin tunneilla ehkä kuukauden verran. Silloin halusin lopettaa, koska olin siinä surkea, mutta nyt toivoisin opetelleeni sen kunnolla. Olisi ihanaa tehdä itse musiikkia."

"Voisin opettaa sinua vähäsen", huomasin tarjoavani ajattelemattani. Ehkä siksi, että se oli jotakin helppoa, jota voisin tehdä hänen kanssaan. Ehkä siksi, että tiesin niin hyvin, miltä hänestä tuntui.

"Soitatko sinä?" hän kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Minä en saanut lopettaa", virnistin. Minulla oli epämääräinen, haalea mielikuva siitä, että rukoilin äidiltä, että saisin lopettaa soittamisen – olin paljon kiinnostuneempi urheilusta siihen aikaan – mutta äiti oli sanonut, että ainakin pianonsoitto auttaisi hurmaamaan tyttöjä. Näytti siltä että hän oli ollut oikeassa.

"Se olisi ihanaa. Mutta minusta ei kai koskaan tule kovin taitavaa? Eikös sitä pidä harjoitella vuosikausia..."

Kohautin harteita. "Se riippuu ihan itsestäsi. Riippuu kuinka paljon aikaa olet valmis uhraamaan sille."

"Hmm... Saanko joskus kuulla sinun soittavan?"

"Tietysti."

Sen jälkeen Bella oli vaitonainen. Jätin hänet mietteisiinsä ja palasin itse omiini. Outoa, kuinka hyvin pystyin samastumaan hauraaseen pikku olentoon. Ehkä siksi hänen kanssaan oli niin paljon helpompi olla kuin muiden ihmisten...

"Onko tämä sinusta outoa?" hän tiedusteli vihdoin ja nousi toisen käsivartensa varaan. Huovan alta näkyi vilaus rintaa.

"Onko mikä minusta outoa?" ihmettelin, kun huomioni kiinnittyi kauniiseen ihoon.

"Tämä. Me. Tarkoitan, että me olemme olleet yhdessä kaksi kertaa yhden viikon aikana, emmekä oikeastaan edes tunne toisiamme... mutta ei tämä kyllä väärältäkään tunnu."

"Jos ei se tunnu väärältä, se on luultavasti oikein", vastasin. "Ehkä tämä ei ole kovin tavanomaista, mutta mitä väliä sillä on?"

Bella puri huultaan. Halusin purra sitä hänen puolestaan. "Satun vain tietämään, että isäni haluaisi tappaa minut jos tietäisi. Tai no, oikeastaan hän taitaisi tappaa sinut ensiksi."

"Mitä hän ei tiedä, se ei häntä häiritse. Tai meitä sen puoleen", hymyilin vinosti. Uhkaava vihainen isä ei erityisemmin häirinnyt minua. Ei hän mahtaisi minulle juuri mitään.

Bella nauroi. "Niinpä. Eikä tästä mitään teiniraskautta seuraa kuitenkaan, niin että hän ei varmaan koskaan saa tietääkään."

Kohotin kulmaani ja ihmettelin miksi hän kuvitteli olevansa turvassa raskaaksitulolta. Hän olisikin, minun kanssani, mutta eihän hän voinut sitä mitenkään tietää. "Syötkö sinä siis pillereitä?"

Bella kohotti kulmaansa haastavasti. "Aika myöhäistä kysyä tuota. Mutta silti, en voi tulla raskaaksi."

"Miksi?" kysyin. Bella painoi kasvonsa rintaani vasten, niinkuin pääsisi sinne piiloon, ja asettui takaisin kyynärtaipeeseeni.

"Suunnilleen viikko sen jälkeen kun muutin Washingtoniin, sattui onnettomuus. Oli jäistä, vuoden viimeiset pakkaset, ja seisoin autoni vieressä koulun parkkipaikalla, kun Tyler Crowley menetti pakettiautonsa hallinnan ja osui suoraan minun lava-autooni, ja minä jäin siihen väliin."

"Ihme että selvisit hengissä", hämmästelin. Kuinka hän oli selvinnyt sellaisista vammoista?

"Niin kuulemma", Bella sanoi kuivasti, tunteettomalla äänellä. "Suurin osa vammoista oli lantion alueella – osuin autoni puskuriin. Kohtu vaurioitui niin pahasti luunsirpaleista, että se oli poistettava. Niin että se siitä."

Ihmettelin käsivarrellani lepäävää tyttöä, nyt kun tiesin, mikä oli tehnyt hänelle navan alle sen arven, jonka olin ohittanut aiemmin.

"Olen pahoillani", sanoin. Arvelin että se oli oikea ilmaisu tässä tilanteessa. "Sen kanssa on varmasti vaikea elää."

Hän kohautti harteitaan. "En ole koskaan ollut kauhean äidillinen – tarkoitan, etten ole koskaan nähnyt itseäni äitinä tai mitään. Enimmäkseen olen vain iloinen että olen säilynyt hengissä yhdeksäntoista vuoden kypsään ikään asti. Tuntuu vähän siltä, kuin elämäni olisi ollut jo jonkin aikaa katkolla, ja jonakin päivänä ei enää riitä että melkein kuolen."

En oikein tiennyt mitä olisin siihen sanonut, paitsi että hän saattoi olla oikeassa. Olin varmaan ollut liian kauan hiljaa, koska hän käänsi päänsä pois ja punastui. "Anteeksi. Taisin säikäyttää sinut tällä? Sinä varmaan pidät minua ihan hulluna."

"En. En tosiaankaan pidä sinua hulluna." Hän oli minusta erikoisin ihminen, jonka olin koskaan tavannut. Hänen vaistonsa johtivat hänet paikkoihin joissa hänen ei olisi pitänyt olla, ja hänellä oli kummallinen itsetuntemus, jota useimmilla ei ollut... mutta hullu? Ei, kyllä hänen mielensä oli vakaa – ja läpitunkematon – kuin kallio. Ja hän oli vahva, niin vahva, että sai minutkin nöyrtymään hiukkasen.

"Sattuuko se vielä?" kysyin uteliaana. En ollut koskaan huomannut mitään merkkejä kivusta, mutta tuntui mahdottomalta, että kenenkään ruumis voisi parantua niin laajoista vammoista.

"Sattuuko mikä?"

"Sinun... vammasi."

"Ai. Ei, eipä oikeastaan. Joskus sitä särkee, mutta ei mitään kamalan kivuliasta."

Uusi hiljaisuus. En tiennyt miten käyttäytyä tällaisessa tilanteessa.

"Näetkö minut nyt... jotenkin erilaisena?" hän kysyi epävarmasti. Kohotin kulmaani kysyvästi.

"Pitäisikö?"

Bella kohautti harteitaan selvästi vaivautuneena. "Joskus kun kerron ihmisille tästä, tuntuu kuin... he näkisivät minut jotenkin vähemmän ihmisenä, tai vähemmän naisena. He katsovat minua säälivästi, kuin minulla olisi joku parantumaton, tappava sairaus, tai kuin elämäni olisi jo ohi. Se on minusta inhottavaa, koska elämäni _ei ole_ ohi. Ehkä en voi elää jotakin tietynlaista elämää, mutta olen hyväksynyt sen, enkä halua sääliä keneltäkään."

Hänen rajuutensa oli yllättävää. En ollut uskonut hänen pystyvänkään sellaiseen. "Katsoinko minä sinua sillä tavalla?" mietin ääneen.

"Et", hän vilkaisi minua silmänurkastaan. "Arvelin vain että on parasta kuitenkin kysyä miltä sinusta tuntuu."

"Minusta tuntuu", valitsin sanani huolella, "että olet kaunis nuori nainen, joka voisi saada elämältä ihan mitä vain tahtoo."

Ja hän voisikin, tuollaisella sisulla. Mitä sellaista hän siis näki minussa, että halusi juuri minua? Tunsiko hän jotenkin, että minultakin oli riistetty tavallinen elämä? Sillä se meille ainakin oli yhteistä. Tiesin, miltä tuntui herätä muuttuneeseen maailmaan, juuri niin kuin hänkin tiesi.

"Kiitos, Edward", Bella sanoi hiljaa, posket taas punaisina.

"Mistä?"

"En tiedä. Siitä kai, että olet erilainen." Hän kurottui suutelemaan minua ja suudelma sai huuleni kihelmöimään oudosti.

"Ole hyvä vain", vastasin, kun en muutakaan keksinyt.

Hän hymyili säteilevästi vastaukseksi. "Ilta on vielä nuori... tavallaan. Mitä haluaisit tehdä?"

"Haluatko rehellisen vastauksen?" kysyin, ja kuljetin etusormeani hänen kohonneella nännillään. Bellan silmäluomet painuivat kiinni ja hän henkäisi. Tiesin mitä hän vastaisi, kun hän hieroi reisiään yhteen.

"Rehellisyys on minusta aina parasta", hän sanoi hengästyneenä.

"Hyvä tietää", sanoin ja käänsin hänet selälleen. "Rehellisesti siis? Haluaisin sinut."

Bella värisi, ja järkytti sitten minua tarttumalla kuumalla pikku kädellään kaluuni. "Mikä sinua estää?"

Peitin hänen näsäviisaan suunsa omallani. Aioin varmistaa, että hän ei pystyisi puhumaan, ennenkuin ilta olisi ohi.

* * *

Bella nukahti taas, eikä tällä kertaa herännyt parin tunnin päästä. Kun hän oli riittävän syvässä unessa, irrottauduin hänestä ja sammutin valot. Bella vaikutti palelevan, joten peittelin hänet huolellisesti ja toivoin sen pitävän hänet unessa. Sitten tutkin häpeämättä huonetta.

Bellan osuus kaapeista ja lipastoista – ne jotka tuoksuivat häneltä – oli niukka. Hänellä oli kaapissa viitisentoista paitaa. Lipastossa oli kolmet farkut ja kasa sukkia, puuvillaisia alusvaatteita, T-paitoja ja verkkareita. Kolme viidestä laatikosta oli tyhjiä.

Näytti siltä että hänellä oli enemmän kirjoja kuin vaatteita. Jane Austen ja Bronten sisarukset olivat kuluneimpia, ja arvelin niiden olevan hänen suosikkejaan. Hyllyssä oli muutama antologia, luultavasti luentomateriaalia, ja joitakin runokokoelmia. Neljä espanjankielistä kirjaa. Hän taisi olla kielitaitoinen. Sitten oli muutama fantasiakirjasarja, joiden en uskonut olevan koulua varten.

Algebranläksyt lojuivat hylättynä pöydällä yhtenä ylipyyhittyjen jälkien ja lyijykynämerkintöjen sekasotkuna. Vanha, huonokuntoisen näköinen tietokone oli pois päältä. Koulukirjat olivat siistissä pinossa pöydänkulmalla. Missään ei ollut valokuvia eikä minkäänlaista pikkutavaraa. Yöpöydällä seisoi herätyskello ja CD-soitin. Löysin CD-kokoelman pöydän ylälaatikosta – sekalainen kokoelma Linkin Parkista Chopinin Nocturneihin. Se oli kuin pienoismalli omasta levyvalikoimastani. Hymyilin itsekseni. Ainakin ihmiselläni oli hyvä maku.

Sen lisäksi Bellalla ei vaikuttanut olevan juuri mitään. Olisikohan hänestä hauska saada lahjoja? Jos hänellä kerran oli näin vähän omaisuutta, voisin voittaa hänet puolelleni tavaralla... mutta toisaalta muistin hänen sanoneen ettei hän halunnut sääliä, ja arvelin, että lahjat saattaisivat loukata hänen itsenäisyyttään. Kokeilisin jollakin pikkuesineellä ensin.

Bella alkoi mutista unissaan, ja palasin sängylle hänen viereensä peläten että hän heräisi ja näkisi minun hiiviskelevän huoneessaan. Hän kuitenkin vain käpertyi kylkeeni, kiersi käsivartensa rinnalleni ja vaipui takaisin syvään uneen. Suljin silmäni ja tyhjensin mieleni. Yritin päästä niin lähelle unta kuin minulle oli mahdollista.

* * *

Aamulla teeskentelin nukkuvaa kun Bella kahisteli huoneessa ja kiirehti sitten kylpyhuoneeseen samaan huopaan kääriytyneenä, jolla olin peitellyt hänet illalla. Kuulin suihkun äänen, ja päätin että nyt oli hyvä hetki pukeutua. Odotin kärsimättömänä hänen paluutaan. Tiesin että olisi epäkohteliasta häipyä sanomatta mitään.

Kuuntelin kuinka hän peseytyi, kuvittelin kuinka saippuavaahto valui hänen vartaloaan pitkin, ja mietin mitä hän sanoisi jos liittyisin hänen seuraansa. Lopulta kuitenkin vedentulo lakkasi ja kuulin pyyhkeen kahinan kun hän kuivasi itseään. Sitten kuului yhtäaikaa hampaiden harjaamista ja hiustenkuivaajan ääni. Ainakin hän osasi tehdä useampaa asiaa yhtä aikaa.

Vihdoin Bella tuli ulos kylpyhuoneesta puhtaissa farkuissa ja vaaleassa puserossa, hiukset siististi selkää pitkin valuen.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi, ja punastui. "Minä – tuota – haluaisitko käydä suihkussa tai jotakin?"

Kohautin harteitani. "Voin odottaa kotiin asti."

"Selvä." Bella hieroi hermostuneena käsiään yhteen. "Tuota... onko sinulla nälkä? Käyn yleensä aamupalalla näihin aikoihin..."

"En syö aamupalaa, mutta tulen mukaan", vastasin ja nousin sängyltä. "Syötkö sinä yleensä ruokasalissa?"

"Joo", hän punastui jälleen. "Äh, ei sinun tarvitse tulla jos et halua. Ajattelin vain –"

"Haluan tulla", sanoin enemmän lopettaakseni hermostuneen vääntelehtimisen kuin mistään muusta syystä. "Näytä tietä."

Odotin kun hän nappasi käsilaukun ja avaimet ja lukitsi oven. Asuntolasta ruokalaan oli vain lyhyt matka. Bella oli hiljainen ja vilkuili minua aina luullessaan etten huomaisi.

"Kurjaa nousta joka lauantai aikaisin vain aamupalaa varten", huomautin.

Bella kohautti harteitaan mutta ei nostanut katsetta tiestä. "Siihen tottuu. Sitäpaitsi en ole koskaan saanut nukkua pitkään."

"Töiden takia?" arvasin. Hän hymyili surumielisesti.

"Töiden, kotitehtävien, kaiken sellaisen. Tänään minun täytyy lähteä etsimään töitä."

"Se ei taida olla kovin hauska homma."

"Ei niin", Bella vastasi kun saavuimme ruokalalle. Pidin hänelle ovea auki ja yritin varautua ruoanhajuun joka tulvi vastaani – se sai minut melkein voimaan pahoin.

Seurasin Bellaa jonossa, ja katselin kuinka hän valikoi erilaisia ruokia tarjottimelleen – hedelmiä, muroja, jogurttia, muffinin, appelsiinimehua. Mikään ei näyttänyt minusta erityisen houkuttelevalta.

Ruokasali oli melkein tyhjä, mutta Bella meni silti takanurkkaan istumaan. Istuin häntä vastapäätä ja katselin kuinka hän nosti lusikkansa ja paineli muroja maitoon. Ihmisillä oli niin outoja tapoja.

"Mistä aiot etsiä työtä" kysyin.

"Jostain täältä kaupungista", hän vastasi. "Kävelyetäisyydeltä mieluiten. Minulla on lava-auto, mutta se alkaa olla aika lopussa."

"Sinulla on lava-auto?" Hyrähdin yrittäessäni kuvitella Bellan valtavaan autoon. Olin kuvitellut hänet ajamaan jotakin turvallista ja tavallista, vaikka Volvoa. Mutta tosiaan, hänhän oli maininnut auton eilisiltana. Oliko se vieläkin se sama? Olisiko se voinut selvitä onnettomuudesta?

Bella mulkoili minua. "Mitä vikaa lava-autossa on?"

"Ei mitään", vastasin ja nostin käsiäni antautumisen merkiksi. Aihe oli selvästi arka hänelle. "Se oli vain odottamatonta. Haluaisitko että katson voinko tehdä sille jotakin? En ole mikään asiantuntija, mutta olen ollut aika paljon tekemisissä autonmoottorien kanssa vuosien mittaan."

"Voi, ei sinun tarvitse", hän heilautti kättään väheksyvästi. "Pyydän Jakea katsomaan sitä seuraavan kerran kun käyn kotona."

Jake? Kurtistin kulmiani ja mietin kuka tämä tuntematon mies oli. Bella oli ainoa lapsi, enkä uskonut hänellä olevan isoa laumaa serkkujakaan. Hän oli sanonut ettei hänellä ollut koskaan ollut poikaystävää, mutta salasiko hän jotakin? En voinut mitenkään tietää, vai voisinko?

"Etkö luota minuun autosi kanssa?" kysyin, ja halusin yhtäkkiä kovasti pitää hänet poissa tämän Jaken lähistöltä.

"Ei se sitä ole! Tarkoitin vain, että olet tarjoutunut tekemään jo niin paljon minun puolestani. Se ei tunnu reilulta." Bella katsoi taas murokulhoonsa ja vältteli silmiäni. "Ei se ole mitään, Jake sen moottorin on alunperinkin korjannut; kyllä hän osaa huoltaa sen."

"Kuka tämä Jake on?" kysyin lopulta. En pystynyt enää hillitsemään itseäni. En ollut ajatellut että minulla olisi kilpailija Bellan suosiosta. Ajatus oli sietämätön. Bella oli _minun_.

"Hän on perheystävä", Bella vastasi kulmat kurtussa. "Isän parhaan ystävän poika. Isä osti auton häneltä kun muutin Forksiin. Edward, ethän... ethän sinä vain ole _mustasukkainen_?"

Kohautin harteitani. Olinko minä mustasukkainen? Kai minä olin. Silti tapa jolla Bella sanoi sen sai sen kuulostamaan niin... _inhimilliseltä_. Enhän minä tarvinnut hänen rakkauttaan, järkeilin. Halusin vain tietää, ettei kukaan muu voisi koskea häneen.

"Hän on vain ystävä. Melkein veli", Bella sanoi ja silmäili minua miettiväisesti. "En odottanut sinun olevan mustasukkaista tyyppiä."

"En minäkään", mutisin ja katsoin poispäin. Yksi työntekijöistä tuijotti meitä – minua oikeastaan. Käännyin takaisin Bellan puoleen. Hän katseli minua kiinteästi.

"Olen pahoillani, Edward", hän sanoi lempeästi. "En tarkoittanut loukata. Minusta... on vain vaikea uskoa, että joku sellainen kuin sinä olisi mustasukkainen tällaisesta kuin minä olen. Se ajatus ei ollut pälkähtänyt päähänikään. Sinun ei taatusti tarvitse olla mustasukkainen."

Pakotin hymyn kasvoilleni. "Niin, no, minunkin täytyy pyytää anteeksi. En ole koskaan ennen ollut tällaisessa tilanteessa."

"Et koskaan?" hän ihmetteli ja yritti saada jogurttipurkkia auki. "Mutta... olethan sinä ollut muiden tyttöjen kanssa."

"Niin olen", myönsin. "Mutta en ole koskaan päätynyt... suhteeseen kenenkään kanssa."

Bella puri huultaan. "Sitäkö tämä on?"

"Onko sinulla jotakin sitä vastaan?" Yritin saada selvää hänestä.

"Ei – en vain tiedä mihin tämä on menossa. Tuntuu kuin olisit koko ajan katoamaisillasi ainiaaksi..."

Ravistin päätäni. "Kyllä minä jään tänne, Bella."

"Mitä me sitten olemme?"

Tarkastelin omenaa hänen käsissään. Se näytti paljon paremmalta Bellan huulten välissä.

"Varmaan 'poikaystävä' ja 'tyttöystävä' ovat ihan hyvät nimitykset, paitsi jos sinulla on jotakin muuta mielessäsi."

"Ei, se on ihan hyvä", hän sanoi ja punehtui. "Minä – olen valmis, jos haluaisit lähteä."

"Hyvä on", vastasin ja seurasin häntä kun hän palautti tarjottimensa.

"Haluaisitko kyydin työnhakuun?" kysyin, kun olimme lähdössä. Jake-keskustelun jälkeen olin vastahakoinen päästämään Bellaa näkyvistäni. Kuinka moni muu mies olisi valmis riistämään hänet minulta?

"Minä... tuota..." Bella puri huultaan epävarmana. "Jos se ei ole kauhean hankalaa sinulle, niin mielelläni."

"Ei se ole lainkaan hankalaa", vastasin ja painoin käteni hänen selkäänsä ohjatakseni häntä autolleni. "Ei minulla ole suunnitelmia tänään."

"Hyvä on", hän myöntyi ja hymyili hiukkasen. "Kiitos."

Kohautin harteitani. "Ilo on minun puolellani."

**Jatkuu**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne Foi

Kategoria: Drama, Romance

Luokitus: M

Yhteenveto: AU (vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus). Edward Masen muutettiin vampyyriksi vuonna 1918, mutta hänen luojansa hylkäsi hänet. Hän ravitsee itseään ihmisverellä tietämättä että on muitakin tapoja... kunnes hän törmää yliopiston ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijaan, Bella Swaniin, iltana joka muuttaa kaiken.

Kirjailija on oman maailmansa jumalatar... mutta vain yksi kirjoittaja tekee rahaa Twilight-sarjalla, ja se on Stephenie Meyer. Hahmot kuuluvat hänelle, ja minä vain huvittelen niiden kanssa.

* * *

**Luku 4**

Työnhakuun ei kulunut kauan. Pienessä kaupungissa oli rajallinen määrä kauppoja ja kahviloita, ja vielä vähemmän niitä, jotka ottivat hakemuksia vastaan. Bella ei pärjännyt kovin hyvin; hänen työhistoriansa ei ollut kovin vakuuttava, etenkään kun hän tapasi esitellä kömpelyyttään käytännössä. Kahvila oli viimeinen paikka jossa pysähdyimme, ja Bella alkoi olla epätoivoinen.

"Mitä tapahtuu jos et saa töitä?" kysyin auttaessani häntä autosta. Olin huomannut että hän kompasteli usein jalkakäytäviin. Olisi järjetöntä antaa hänen loukkaantua.

"Selviän säästöilläni luultavasti lukukauden loppuun, mutta sitten... en tiedä voinko palata kevätlukukaudeksi. Lainani riittävät vain osaksi aikaa."

Kurtistin kulmiani. Se ei kävisi päinsä. Tarvitsin häntä, ja jos hän jäisi pois koulusta, se kävisi hankalaksi.

Kahvila oli tavanomainen pikku paikka, samanlainen kuin sadat muut Washingtonissa. Siellä ei ollut ketään tähän aikaan päivästä, paitsi kaksi työntekijää – toinen oli vähän päälle kaksikymmentävuotias tyttö, joka nojaili tiskiin kyllästyneen näköisenä ja mietti juhlia joihin oli menossa illalla. Toinen oli nuorempi poika, luultavasti vasta kahdeksantoista, joka lueskeli sarjakuvaa. Molemmat suoristautuivat kun astuimme sisään.

Tytön ajatukset kohdistuivat minuun ja kiertelivät epämääräisiä seksuaalisia fantasioita – melkein pyörittelin silmiäni – mutta ne eivät häirinneet minua lainkaan niin paljon kuin poika, joka kiinnitti huomionsa Bellaan.

"Mitä saisi olla?" tarjoilija kysyi ja muutti asentoa niin että kaula-aukosta näkyi mahdollisimman paljon.

"Tuota, oikeastaan halusin kysyä töitä", Bella yritti saada tytön huomion. Poika sen sijaan tuijotti kiinteästi – Bellan rintoja. Halusin kiihkeästi työntää pojan pään tehosekoittimeen, ja olisin saattanut tehdäkin sen, ellei se olisi hätkähdyttänyt Bellaa.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" tarjoilija kysyi kun viimein suvaitsi huomata Bellan. Tajusin hänen ajatuksistaan, että hän oli jotenkin vastuussa työnhakijoiden valitsemisesta. Värähdin pelkästä ajatuksesta, että hänellä oli jonkinlaista valtaa.

"Bella Swan", Bella vastasi vaivautuneena.

"Josh, voisitko viedä hänet takahuoneeseen ja antaa hänelle hakukaavakkeen täytettäväksi?" tyttö kysyi kääntämättä päätään hiukkaakaan. Oli tuskallista katsella Bellan kävelevän tiskin ympäri ja seuraavan poikaa näkymättömiin. Tarkkailin heidän keskusteluaan, vaikka tyttö hymyili minulle. "Mahtaako sinua nähdä täällä enemmänkin jos hän saa työn?" tyttö kysyi ja kuvitteli minua ottamassa hänet WC-kopissa. Värähdin, mutta en antanut sen näkyä.

"Mahtaisiko se auttaa häntä saamaan tämän työn, jos sanoisin kyllä?" Arvelin että hän saattaisi olla riittävän pinnallinen harkitakseen sitä.

Hän hymyili kiusoittelevasti. Hän kuvitteli että olin kiinnostunut, vaikka en ollut, en lähimainkaan. Hän taisi olla ihan nätti, arvelin, mutta hän tuoksui epämiellyttävän happamelta ja hänellä oli vinot silmät kuin kissalla. "Ehdottomasti", tyttö sanoi.

"Siinä tapauksessa, kyllä, minua näkee täällä", vastasin. Jos Bella tarvitsi tämän työn voidakseen jäädä kaupunkiin, tekisin mitä tahansa auttaakseni häntä saamaan sen. Poika, Josh, yritti viritellä keskustelua kun Bella täytti kaavaketta. Se, mitä näin Bellan ilmeestä pojan silmin, ei ollut kovin lupaavaa hänen kannaltaan.

"Minä olen muuten Marissa", tarjoilija sanoi, vaikka se luki selkeästi hänen nimikyltissään. "En ole nähnyt sinua täällä aiemmin. Luulin tuntevani kaikki tässä paikassa."

"En asu yliopiston lähellä", vastasin hajamielisesti kuunnellessani kuinka poika harkitsi pyytävänsä Bellaa ulos. Vaikka tiesin, että Bella kieltäytyisi, ja vaikka tiesin, ettei poika ollut minkäänlainen uhka minulle, en pitänyt hänen ajatuksistaan.

"Sinun pitäisi käydä useammin", tarjoilija räpsytteli ripsiään.

Äännähdin epämääräisesti.

"Mikä sinun nimesi sitten on?"

"_Öh... voisinko tarjota sinulle vaikka päivällisen joskus?"_

"Edward", vastasin leuka kireänä.

"_Tuota, minulla on poikaystävä..."_

"Se on ihana nimi", tyttö intoili. "Käykö että sanon sinua Eddieksi?"

"_Niin vähän arvelinkin... mutta pitihän minun silti yrittää, eikö vain?"_

"Ei."

"_Niin kai." Hermostunutta naurua. "Tämä on valmis, niin että..."_

Poika otti hakemuksen ja seurasi Bellaa, joka kiirehti takaisin kahvilan puolelle. Tarjoilijatyttö katsoi minua kummastuneena ja ihmetteli mikä oli saanut aikaan muutoksen äänensävyssäni.

"Miten meni?" hän kysyi Bellalta ja harkitsi vakavissaan ehdottavansa tyttöä palkattavaksi vain jotta minä tulisin takaisin ja hän saisi yrittää uudelleen. Henkilökohtaisesti arvelin, että työ oli pahin mahdollinen Bellalle – voin liiankin hyvin kuvitella kuinka monta kupillista kuumaa kahvia hän saisi kaadetuksi päälleen – mutta jos työ pitäisi hänet kaupungissa...

"Ihan hyvin, kiitos", Bella vastasi ja vilkuili minusta tarjoilijaan. "Meidän varmaan pitäisi jatkaa matkaa."

Nyökkäsin ja nostin käden Bellan harteille ohjatakseni hänet ulos. Hän ei katsonut taakseen, mutta minä katsoin varmistaakseni että poika tajusi viestin. Hän ymmärsikin ettei hänellä ollut mahdollisuuksia, mutta tyttö ei, valitettavasti.

"En pitänyt siitä tytöstä", Bella sanoi pahantuulisesti heti kun olimme ulkona.

"Minä en pitänyt kummastakaan", kerroin ja avasin hänelle auton oven.

"Josh oli oikein ystävällinen", hän sanoi ja astui autoon. Kiirehdin auton ympäri.

"Ystävällinen _sinulle_", oikaisin. Bella sentään tajusi punastua.

"Ainakin hän käyttäytyi kunnolla. Se tyttö katsoi sinua kuin kissa lintua."

Irvistin, koska se oli niin totta. "Se oli kauhean epäviehättävää."

Bella kurtisi kulmiaan miettiväisesti kun käynnistin auton. "Sinäkö et siis pidä hyökkäävistä naisista?"

Mietin kysymystä ja muistin kuinka Bella oli tarttunut minuun epäröimättä edellisiltana, ja kuvittelin hänen tekevän saman uudestaan ja uudestaan. "Ei, hyökkäävyys ei haittaa... en vain tykkää että minua ajatellaan vain jonkinlaisena palkintona tai somisteena. En haluaisi olla samalla viivalla jonkin kenkäparin kanssa."

Bella hymyili. "Kyllä sinä olet paljon parempi."

En voinut katsoa häntä silmiin kun ne olivat niin ihailevat, ja käänsin katseeni tiehen. "Halusitko vielä jonnekin muualle?"

"En. Siinä oli kaikki."

"Asuntolalle sitten, vai?"

"Kyllä se sopii." Hän kuulosti pettyneeltä ja minun oli vilkaistava häntä varmistuakseni siitä.

"Me voisimme tehdä jotakin muutakin, jos tahdot", tarjosin, ja toivoin tietäväni mitä hän halusi tarvitsematta kysyä. Miten minä muka voisin pitää hänet tyytyväisenä jos hän ei kertoisi mitä halusi?

"Ei, ei, se on ihan hyvä." Hän kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. "Olen vienyt jo liikaakin aikaasi tänään."

"Minulla on paljon aikaa." Enemmän kuin hän arvasikaan. Mutta en halunnut käyttää sitä kiskomalla hänestä vastauksia. "Oliko sinulla jotakin mielessä?"

Bella puri huultaan hämillisenä. "Ei... en vain olisi halunnut vielä sanoa hyvästejä sinulle."

"Ai." Hymyilin, mutta sisimmässäni minua nauratti. Hän siis halusi vain olla pidempään minun kanssani... Miksei hän vain ollut sanonut sitä? "Minähän voisin tulla sisään sinun kanssasi, vai kuinka?"

"Tietysti", hän vastasi nopeasti, "mutta vain jos tahdot."

"Tahdon." Halusin ottaa hänet uudelleen ja tehdä hänestä omani niin että koko maailma tietäisi...

"Hyvä", hän virnisti.

"Lemmikkieläin lapsena?" Kyselimme vuorotellen, ja minun alkoi olla vaikea keksiä kysyttävää, vaikka Bellalla näytti olevan loputon varasto tiedusteltavaa.

"No... minulla oli kaloja... mutta ne kuolivat kaikki", Bella tunnusti ja kierähti vatsalleen sängyllä. Tarkkailin häntä kirjoituspöydän tuolista. "Hyvä ettei minulla koskaan ollut koiraa. Entä sinä?"

"Ei minulla koskaan ollut lemmikkejä", sanoin. Muistin hämärästi että meillä oli ollut kissa, kun olin ollut ihminen, mutta en muistanut edes pidinkö siitä vai en, saati sitten mikä sen nimi oli.

"Hmm. Lempielokuva?"

"Fight Club", vastasin automaattisesti.

Bella pyöritti silmiään. "Tyypillinen miehen vastaus."

Virnistin. "Fight Club on psykologinen mestariteos... jossa vain sattuu olemaan valtavia määriä väkivaltaa. Mikä sinun suosikkisi sitten on? Odota, anna kun arvaan... Ylpeys ja ennakkoluulo?"

Bella punastui ja tiesin osuneeni oikeaan. Nauroin. "Kuka nyt on tyypillinen? Colin Firth on ihana, vai?"

"Taivas, ei sentään!" hän puhahti puolustautuvasti. "Alkuperäinen Mr. Darcy on paras – Laurence Olivier. Ajaton klassikko."

Naurahdin. "Anteeksi, olisi pitänyt tietää. Hyvä on... lempiväri?"

Bella kohautti harteitaan. "Vaihtelee päivästä päivään."

"Mikä se tänään sitten on?" painostin.

"Varmaan ruskea", hän vilkaisi paitaansa. "Entä sinun?"

"Harmaa", vastasin rehellisesti, ja hän katsoi minuun epäilevästi. "Älä nyt, itse pidät _ruskeasta_."

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan. "Ainakin ruskea on ystävällinen ja lämmin väri. Harmaa on niin –"

"Kylmää?" jatkoin hänen lausettaan. "Olet oikeassa... ruskea on lämmin väri." Ajattelin lämpöä, joka piili hänen tummissa silmissään ja ruskeassa hiusverhossa, aivan niinkuin minä olin yhtä kylmä kuin lempivärini. Bellaa se ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt haittaavan. "Ja harmaa on kylmä väri... mutta siinä on miljoonia sävyjä."

"Hyvä pointti", Bella myöntyi ja tuki leuan käteensä. "No... miksi sinä halusit tulla lapsena?"

En muistanut lapsuuttani, mutta muistin viimeiset hetket ihmiselämästäni. "Sotilaaksi. Sinä?"

"Leijonankesyttäjäksi", hän nauroi. "Miksi sotilaaksi?"

Mietin ankarasti. "Se johtui tarinoista, joita kuulin maailmansodista. Se oli tietysti ennen kuin ymmärsin mitä sodat oikeasti ovat. Miksi leijonankesyttäjäksi?"

"En ole ihan varma", hän myönsi. "Enimmäkseen varmaan siksi, että se näytti hauskalta, valtavien kissojen kanssa leikkiminen, mutta varmaan halusin tuntea olevani voimakas. Vaikka en ollutkaan."

Hymyilin ajatellessani pikku lammasta edessäni yrittämässä kesyttää leijonaa. Hän ainakin taistelisi urheasti. "Noloin tilanne?"

Bella voihkaisi. "Voi ei, niitä on liiankin monta." Kuulin äänekkään murahduksen jostakin hänen mahansa seutuvilta, ja hän värähti. "Tuo varmaankin. Minun pitäisi kai löytää jotakin syötävää aika pian."

Vilkaisin kelloani. Se oli melkein viisi. "Olen pahoillani. En päästänyt sinua syömään lounasta."

Bella vain kohautti harteitaan. "En edes huomannut ennenkuin nyt vasta", hän tunnusti ja nousi sängynlaidalle istumaan. "Haluatko tulla mukaan?"

"Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä tekemään pari juttua", sanoin enkä voinut olla ajattelematta juomista noustessani. "Minun pitää varmaan lähteä... mutta nähdään pian."

"Lupaatko?" hän katsoi minua toiveikkaana. Se oli tavallaan... söpöä.

"Lupaan", vastasin ja mietin mitä minun pitäisi tehdä seuraavaksi. Tuntui liian äkilliseltä vain kävellä ovesta ulos... kuinka poikaystävä hyvästeli tyttöystävänsä? Pitäisikö minun suudella häntä? Sanoa vain hei?

Bella katseli minua suurin ja odottavin silmin, ja lopulta kumarruin painamaan huuleni hänen huulilleen. Eikä se edes ollut mikään uhraus; hänen lämpönsä sai suuni aina kihelmöimään kun suutelimme. En oikein tiennyt mihin sitä vertaisin, mutta arvelin että se voisi tuntua samalta kuin kuuma kaakao... tunsin sen kaikkialla ihollani ja sisälläni.

"Pian", sanoin uudelleen, ja sitten käännyin ja livahdin ulos.

Aika kului liian helposti Bellan kanssa. Hänen seurassaan unohdin kaiken muun – myös janoni. Hänen ajatustensa selvittäminen vei huomioni niin täydellisesti, että unohdin poltteen, jonka hänen tuoksunsa aiheutti. Ja kun käytin hänen ruumistaan, nautinto oli niin valtava että en pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta.

Poissa hänen luotaan tunsin kuitenkin mitä verenpuute aiheutti minulle. Olin ollut nälkäinen jo tavatessani Bellan – silmäni melkein kokonaan mustat. Nyt, melkein viikkoa myöhemmin, iirikset olivat pupillien väriset ja aloin käydä heikoksi. Se oli... vähintäänkin tuskallista. Tuntui kuin ruumiini joka kohta kramppaisi janon takia, ja kuitenkin pysyin liikkeellä.

Tiesin, että minun olisi pakko metsästää tänä iltana, mutta minua hermostutti – ja se taas suututti minua. En halunnut taas nähdä Bellan kasvoja edessäni, kun yritin juoda. En halunnut että hänen näkemisensä vaikuttaisi minuun millään lailla. Toivottavasti kuitenkin vaistoni saisi metsästyksen onnistumaan tänään. Vaisto ja ankara jano.

Lähdin toiseen kaupunkiin illalla, koska en mitenkään halunnut törmätä Bellaan. Se oli pienempi paikka, mutta oli lauantai-ilta ja ihmisiä oli paljon liikkeellä. Vaeltelin kaupungin laitamilla metsässä pienen ruokalan lähistöllä. Mansikoilta tuoksuva nainen lähestyi minua, ja tartuin häneen ja kiskoin hänet mukaani puiden suojaan. Hän aikoi huutaa, mutta painoin kämmenen hänen suulleen ennenkuin hän pääsi ajatusta pidemmälle. Hänen tuoksunsa oli vahva, ylivoimainen, huumaava, kuin... ahaa – hänellä oli tuore haava kädessään, tajusin, kun hän kynsi käsivarttani.

Nostin hänen kätensä suulleni innokkaana maistamaan. Naisen ajatukset olivat vain sekavaa huminaa mieleni taustalla. Tuoksu hyökyi ylitseni, täytti sieraimeni ja huumasi mieleni. Aioin nuolaista ensimmäisen pisaran –

"_Lopeta, kiltti"_, Bellan ääni vaikeroi korvissani.

Murisin tuskastuneena ja yritin uudelleen.

"_Edward, ole kiltti!"_ hän valitti, ja tällä kertaa näin hänen kauhistuneet silmänsä edessäni. En välittänyt hänestä. Hän ei saisi tällä kertaa minua lopettamaan! Minä _tarvitsin_ tätä, tarvitsin verta, eikö hän ymmärtänyt sitä?

Yritin epätoivoisesti olla ajatuksiani nopeampi, työnsin kieltäni lämmintä verta kohti.

"_Edward!"_ Nyt nainen oli kauhuissaan, ansassa allani, hän kiemurteli ja yritti heittää minut pois päältään. Tummat silmät anelivat armoa.

Olin raivoissani. Päästin otteeni naisesta ja juoksin täyttä vauhtia metsään. Kuulin hänen mätkähtävän maahan vapisevilta polviltaan, mutta jatkoin juoksua niin nopeasti kuin jalat kantoivat. Olin kuin tulessa kaikkialta, janoisempi kuin koskaan sen jälkeen, kun olin herännyt vampyyrina. Juoksin ja juoksin, enkä tajunnut että seurasin hajujälkeä, ennenkuin olin jo melkein kohdalla – tuoksu lupasi helpotusta janooni. Hyökkäsin ajattelematta mitään, ja upotin hampaani sykkivään suoneen. Elämän neste täytti suuni, huuhtoi poltteen kurkustani. Join ahneesti kunnes en saanut enää mitään suuhuni. Sitten vasta pystyin vetäytymään kauemmas nähdäkseni mitä olin tappanut.

Se oli peura. Tavallinen peuranaaras, kuunvalossa vaaleanruskea. Kyykistyin hämmästyneenä sen viereen.

Eläinten juominen ei ollut koskaan käynyt mielessänikään, mutta tekoni jälkeen se tuntui tuskallisen selvältä. Olin aina olettanut, että vampyyrien kuului juoda ihmisistä – sitä minä himoitsin, ja niin tekivät kaikki kohtaamani vampyyrit. Mutta mitä muutakaan ihmiset olivat kuin yhden lajin eläimiä? Ihmisetkin selviytyivät monenlaisilla ruokavalioilla, mikseivät sitten vampyyrit?

Juoksutin kieltä hampaitani pitkin ja harkitsin makua. Ei se ollut mitään ihmeellistä, vähän kitkerää ja hapanta, mutta ei se myöskään ollut täysin epämiellyttävää. Ei läheskään niin pahaa kuin ihmisruoka. Ja jos voisin juoda eläimistä ilman häiritseviä näkyjä, niin aina parempi. Ehkä minulla ei enää edes ollut vaihtoehtoja.

Tavan vuoksi kätkin todisteen, hautasin eläimen metsänpohjaan. Olin sotkenut epätoivoissani enemmän kuin yleensä, ja paitani oli verinen, joten kiersin pidempää reittiä autolleni vältellen kaupunkia ja mahdollisia todistajia.

Ajoin nopeasti kotiin autioita teitä myöten mieli täynnä mahdollisuuksia. Jos voin juoda peuran verta, voisin kai juoda minkä vain eläimen – maistuisiko jokin paremmalta kuin muut? Olisiko jokin parempaa kuin ihmisveri? Parempaa kuin Bella olisi? Oliko muitakin, jotka selviytyivät eläinten verellä? Olivatko he yhtä vahvoja, yhtä tyytyväisiä?

Kotona heitin likaiset vaatteet roskikseen – en jaksanut pestä veritahroja pois. Sitten menin suihkuun ja pesin kaikki eläimen jäänteet iholtani.

Bellan kanssa käytttämäni vaatteet lojuivat vielä sängyllä ja niistä hänen tuoksunsa leijui täyttämään koko asunnon. Nyt kun janoni oli sammutettu, tuoksu aiheutti vain lievän piston kurkunpohjalla. Ruumiini oli kuitenkin täynnä tuoretta verta ja metsästyksen kiihkoa, ja tietty osa reagoi voimakkaasti Bellan tuoksuun. Voisinko mennä nyt hänen luokseen? Katsoin kelloa. Yli puolenyön. Hän olisi jo unessa, niin aikaisin kun oli herännyt tänä aamuna. Odottaisin siis huomiseen.

Huokaisin ja oikaisin sängylle viitsimättä pukeutua, ja asetuin kestämään yön pitkät tunnit. Vilkaisin alaspäin suorana sojottavaan kaluuni, ja toivoin, ettei minun olisi niin kipeästi tarvinnut lähteä metsästämään. Voisin olla nytkin Bellan sängyssä, tai mikä vielä parempaa, Bellan sisällä. Sen sijaan olin yksin asunnossani eikä minulla ollut mitään tekemistä.

Urahdin ja kurotuin tarttumaan vaatteisiin joissa Bellan tuoksu oli. Aioin heittää ne kauemmas päästäkseni kiusauksestani, mutta huomasinkin tuovani ne kasvoilleni ja hengittäväni sisään yhdistettyjä tuoksujamme. Se toi mieleeni liiankin eläviä mielikuvia meistä liikkumassa yhdessä, märästä kuumuudesta kaluni ympärillä, ihanasta huohotuksesta kasvoillani, kun hän piti kiinni minusta. Heitin vaatteet pois ja kiedoin sormeni kalun ympärille. Kuvittelin hänen kevyen kosketuksensa, yritin matkia sitä. Näin hänet makaamassa allani himokkain silmin, näin rintojen pomppivan kun painoin häneen... se ei ihan riittänyt.

Loin uusia fantasioita hieroessani itseäni kovemmin. Hän oli nelinkontin ja otin hänet takaapäin, hiukset kuin silkkiä sormissani kun pidin hänen päätään ylhäällä. Olin painanut hänet seinää vasten ja hän huusi nimeäni ja puristi kaluani sisällään...

Tulin kiivaana purskahduksena, joka loppui liian pian. Se ei ollut oikein tyydyttävää, mutta kestäisin sen avulla kunnes saisin hänet jälleen. Ehkä voisin nähdä hänet huomenna. Eihän se olisi liian pian? Seurustelevat ihmiset näkivät toisiaan yhtenään.

Kyllä vain, näkisin hänet huomenna.

**Jatkuu**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne Foi

Kategoria: Drama, Romance

Luokitus: M

Yhteenveto: AU (vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus). Edward Masen muutettiin vampyyriksi vuonna 1918, mutta hänen luojansa hylkäsi hänet. Hän ravitsee itseään ihmisverellä tietämättä että on muitakin tapoja... kunnes hän törmää yliopiston ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijaan, Bella Swaniin, iltana joka muuttaa kaiken.

Kirjailija on oman maailmansa jumalatar... mutta vain yksi kirjoittaja tekee rahaa Twilight-sarjalla, ja se on Stephenie Meyer. Hahmot kuuluvat hänelle, ja minä vain huvittelen niiden kanssa.

* * *

**Luku 5**

"Minkälaisia haluaisit?"

Katselin äärettömän hämmentyneenä muffinivalikoimaa edessäni. Tänään heillä ei ollut sitä, josta Bella oli eilen pitänyt. Minkä hän haluaisi?

"Tuota... ottaisin yhden jokaista", päätin.

Tarjoilija kohautti harteitaan ja alkoi latoa muffineja paperipussiin.

"Entä muuta?"

Nostin tiskille omenan, appelsiinin ja banaanin – en tiennyt mistä hän pitäisi eniten, mutta arvelin että olisi hauska nähdä hänen syövän mitä tahansa niistä – ja pullon appelsiinimehua. Nainen löi ne kassaan ja ihmetteli kuinka paljon yksi ihminen oikein voi syödä. Hän mainitsi hinnan ja laskin setelin tiskille kiirehtien pois odottamatta vaihtorahoja. Halusin kärsimättömästi päästä Bellan luo vietettyäni yön fantasioimalla kaikesta mitä voisin hänelle tehdä.

Kiitäessäni asuntolalle vilkaisin kelloa. Vasta vähän yli kahdeksan. Olisiko hän jo hereillä? Haittaisiko häntä että tulin näin aikaisin? En voinut antaa hänen hermostua minuun... varmaan ruoka saisi hänet ottamaan minut paremmin vastaan. Kaikki olivat tyytyväisempiä kylläisinä.

Vain muutama käytävän asukkaista oli hereillä saati sitten liikkeellä. Kiisin portaat ylös Bellan huoneelle ja pysähdyin kuuntelemaan. Hän oli edelleen yksin, mutta hän hengitti syvään ja tasaisesti ja sydän löi rauhallisesti. Hän selvästi nukkui, mutta päätin, etten välittänyt siitä. Toivottavasti häntä ei haittaisi että minä herättäisin hänet.

Koputin ja kuulin selvästi voihkaisun sisältä, ja sitten peitteen kahinaa ja Bellan haparoivat askelet ovea kohti. Hän avasi ja taas hänen silmänsä laajenivat minut nähdessään. Tänään hänellä kuitenkin oli pyjama ja unesta sotkuiset hiukset toisin kuin perjantai-iltana. Bella karahti välittömästi punaiseksi. Myrkky kihosi kielelleni, mutta se ei ollut kovin paha tällä kertaa.

"Hyvää huomenta", sanoin miellyttävästi.

"Edward! Mitä sinä teet täällä näin aikaisin?"

"Minä – hm – toin sinulle aamupalaa", sanoin ja kohotin pussia. "Niin ettei sinun... tiedäthän, tarvitse lähteä ruokalaan." Mieleeni tuli yhtäkkiä että loistavassa suunnitelmassani oli pieniä puutteita. En oikeastaan säästänyt häntä varhaiselta ylösnousulta, koska herätin hänet vielä aikaisemmin... mutta ehkä hän ei välittäisi.

Bellan silmät muuttuivat lempeiksi ja hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen. "Kiitos, Edward."

Vaihdoin painoa jalalta toiselle vähän levottomana. "Eipä kestä."

"Tule ihmeessä sisään", hän sanoi ja viittoi kädellään. "Minä – tuota – käväisen kylpyhuoneessa. Ei mene kuin hetki. Ole kuin kotonasi."

Kun hän oli mennyt, laskin pussin yöpöydälle, ja koska sänky näytti huoneen mukavimmalta paikalta, potkaisin kengät jalastani ja nojauduin sängynpäätyä vasten. Kuuntelin Bellan aamutoimia ja sitten hän tuli takaisin vieläkin punehtuneena. Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja tuijotti minua. Taputin sänkyä vierelläni ja viimein hän tuli, ja istui lähelleni kapealla sängyllä. Viitoin pussia kohti ja hän otti ja avasi sen.

"Toivottavasti tämä ei ole kaikki minua varten", hän nauroi.

"Sanoinhan etten syö aamiaista", vastasin.

"Sinä siis... hankit tämän kaiken minulle?" hän kysyi ja veti appelsiinimehun pussista.

Kohautin hartioitani. "En oikein tiennyt mitä haluaisit."

Bella katsoi alas posket punehtuneina. "Se oli oikein kilttiä."

Kilttiä? Kurtistin kulmiani. En yrittänyt olla kiltti, ja hän oli saamassa tästä kaikesta ihan väärän kuvan. "Oikeastaan halusin vain tekosyyn tulla käymään", sanoin ja toivoin kuulostavani vähemmän ihastuneelta hölmöltä ja enemmänkin kovikselta joka olin.

Bella kohautti harteitaan ja tarttui banaaniin. "Sekin on kilttiä."

Ajatelkoon sitten mitä halusi. Kunhan hän ei odottanut minulta muuta kuin olin valmis antamaan.

Katsoin hiljaisen haltioituneena, kun hän kuori banaanin ja otti sen kärjen suuhunsa. Kaluni jäykistyi välittömästi kun näky sai minut ajattelemaan Bellan kuumaa suuta minussa, viattomia silmiä vilkuilemassa ylös kun hän saattoi minut huipulle...

Hän tajusi että tuijotin ja punastui. "Mitä?"

"Ei mitään", virnistin. "Olet vain niin... seksikäs kun teet noin."

"Just joo", hän pyöritteli silmiään. "Varmaan onkin tosi eroottista katsella kun mätän ruokaa suuhuni."

"On se", vakuutin ja toivoin että hän söisi appelsiinin seuraavaksi. Voin kuvitella kuinka sen mehu juoksisi hänen leukaansa pitkin. Bella haukkasi banaaniaan ja katseli minua epäilevästi.

"Pidän siitä miltä suusi näyttää kun syöt."

"No", hän selvitti kurkkuaan, "tässä tulee sitten."

Todellakin. Oli kiehtovaa katsella kun hän söi banaanin loppuun ja jatkoi sitten suklaamuffiniin, haukkasi pieniä palasia ja pyydysti karanneet suklaahippuset kielellään. Kun hän lopetti, hänellä oli suupielessä suklaatahra.

"Tulehan tänne", sanoin ja käänsin hänet itseeni päin. Bella katsoi minua kysyvästi ja nojauduin nuolemaan suklaan pois. Se maistui mullalta suussani, mutta Bellan iho oli herkullinen.

Hän voihkaisi ja kääntyi niin että suumme kohtasivat. Sitä olin odottanut tulostani saakka. Kiedoin hänen kielensä omaani ja nautin hänen maustaan.

Bella vetäytyi huohottaen pois. "Mietinkin kuinka kauan joutuisin odottamaan tuota", hän henkäisi ja nuoli huuliaan.

"Lopetitko jo?" kysyin ja näytin leivonnaispussia. Hän nyökkäsi hitaasti ja asetin pussin sivuun. "Hyvä."

Vedin Bellan lähelleni ja aioin juuri suudella häntä uudelleen kun hänen kasvoilleen levisi miettiväinen ilme. "Silmäsi ovat jotenkin erilaiset. Ne olivat mustat..."

Yritin pitää ilmeeni kurissa. Olin niin tyhmä – tietysti silmäni olivat punaiset verestä, ja tietysti hän huomasi sen.

"No joo, tuota, se johtuu... piilolinsseistä", yritin kuulostaa vakuuttavalta.

"Ai... miksi haluaisit pitää mustia piilolinssejä kun silmäsi ovat niin kauniin kultaiset?"

Kultaiset? Olivatko silmäni kullanväriset nyt? Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä. Oliko Bella värisokea? Kohautin harteitani. "Jonkinlainen kausi sekin."

"No, ei sinun kuitenkaan pitäisi peittää noin kauniita silmiä", hän sanoi. Sitten hänen huulensa olivat taas omillani enkä tuhlannut aikaa vaan sujautin kädet hänen paitansa alle tunnustelemaan lämmintä ihoa. Bella työnsi minua – tuskin huomattava paine, mutta hän taisi käyttää aika paljonkin voimaa – ja kaaduin selälleni ja vedin hänet päälleni.

"Halusin kokeilla yhtä juttua", hän sanoi ja puri huultaan. Sitten hänen kätensä avasivat vyönsolkeani. Odotin ja tarkkailin hänen jokaista liikettään. Kun hän avasi nappilistan, pidätin henkeä ja toivoin ja rukoilin että hän aikoi tehdä sen mitä arvelin. Pienet sormet kiskoivat farkkujen ja boksereiden vyötäröä ja vapauttivat äkkiä erektion, joka minulla oli ollut koko aamun.

Bella nielaisi näkyvästi. "Tuota... olethan paikallasi", hän sanoi, ja sitten hän tarttui kaluuni sen juuresta. Sekin jo tuntui taivaalliselta, mutta sitten hän painoi päänsä ja suuteli kalun päätä. Se tuntui aivan liian syntisen hyvältä ollakseen taivas; sen oli pakko olla helvetti. Jos helvetti oli tuollainen, menisin sinne vapaaehtoisesti.

Bellan suu ja käsi liikkuivat hitaasti. Yritin katsella häntä haltioissani ja hirveän kiihottuneena, mutta nautinto oli minulle liikaa ja annoin pääni painua tyynyyn samalla kun puristin lakanoita ja yritin olla liikkumatta.

En kuitenkaan kestänyt kauan. Hän alkoi imeä hiljaa, ja se sai hermonpäätteeni sekaisin. Eksyin lämpimään ja nautinnolliseen utuun ja tulin ajattelematta hänen odottavaan suuhunsa. Avasin silmäni nähdäkseni hänen nielevän, ja sitten hän nousi istumaan ja katsoi minua hyvin itsetyytyväisen näköisenä. Naurahdin.

"Jaaha. Mistä tuo tuli sinulle mieleen", kysyin.

Bellan posket hehkuivat. "Minä vain... tuota... halusin osoittaa kiitollisuuteni... tiedäthän, kaikesta mitä olet tehnyt minun hyväkseni, ja olen kuullut kun tytöt on puhuneet tuosta ja ajattelin vain... ajattelin että ehkä tykkäisit siitä?" hän lopetti ja kuulosti melkein kysyvältä.

"Minä tosiaan tykkäsin siitä", vastasin ja toivoin että hän tekisi sen usein. "Älä kuitenkaan luule että siinä oli kaikki."

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Se tarkoittaa", kiepsautin hänet selälleen, "että en ole vielä lopettanut sinun kanssasi."

"Ai", hän henkäisi. "Oliko tuo uhkaus vai lupaus?"

Nauroin. "Molempia."

Kun olin saanut hänestä kyllikseni, ja hän oli tullut kahdesti, makasin Bellan kanssa hänen sängyssään, Bellan hikinen vartalo omaani vasten.

"Minun täytyy käydä suihkussa", hän sanoi leikitellessään toisella nännilläni. Kuvittelin hänet vaahto valuen vartalollaan ja tuosta vain halusin häntä jälleen.

"Haluatko selänpesun?" kysyin.

Bella punastui. "Haluatko tulla suihkuun minun kanssani?"

"Miksen haluaisi?"

Hän kohautti harteitaan. "En vain... ollut koskaan ajatellut sitä. Mutta... joo. Se olisi kiva."

Virnistin hänen viattomuudelleen. "Mennään sitten." Heitin peitot sivuun ennenkuin hän ehti miettiä kainoutta ja muuttaa mielensä. Hän punastui mutta nousi epäröiden ja käveli kylpyhuonetta kohti. Hän lukitsi huolellisesti molemmat ovet ennenkuin astui suihkukoppiin. Ahtauduin pieneen tilaan hänen kanssaan.

Ihomme hipoivat kun hän kääntyi laittaakseen veden valumaan, ja hän naurahti hermostuneesti. Vesi oli ensin kylmää. Bella värisi ja kavahti vettä, ja osui minuun perääntyessään. Se oli ihanaa. Tuin häntä kädellä vyötäröltä ja hän katsoi minuun olkansa yli.

"Tämä on... tosi pieni."

Kohautin harteitani. "Minä tykkään." Olisi hänen pitänyt se huomata siitä kuinka erektioni painoi hänen selkäänsä, mutta ehkä hän ei ihan ymmärtänyt.

Vesi lämpeni ja höyryä alkoi nousta ympärillämme. Suihku osui häntä rintaan ja pienet vesiputoukset valuivat hänen vartaloaan pitkin. Nuolin pienen puron hänen niskastaan ja maistoin siinä hänen hikensä. Bella voihkaisi.

"Miten ihmeessä sinä teet tuon?"

"Minkä?" kysyin ja pyöritin sormea hänen napansa ympärillä.

"Saat minut haluamaan sinua niin hirveästi vaikka olimme juuri koko aamun - "

"Minun pitäisi kysyä sinulta samaa", sanoin ja käänsin hänet itseäni kohti. "Kai se on vain hyvä juttu että se on molemminpuolista, eikö?"

"Mmm", hän hymisi myöntyvästi, tai ehkä vain nautinnosta painaessaan märän vartensa minua vasten. "Mitä luulet että se tarkoittaa?"

Kohautin olkiani ja liu'utin käsiäni alas hänen liukasta selkäänsä. "Ehkä se tarkoittaa että meidän on tarkoitus tehdä tätä -" kiersin käden hänen etupuolelleen ja painoin kämmenen hänen lämmintä ydintään vasten - "uudelleen ja uudelleen."

Bella nojautui taaksepäin niin että tummat kiharat takertuivat olkapäihin. Kumarruin nuolaisemaan vesipisaran toiselta nänniltä ja hän huudahti hiljaa, pyytävästi. "Edward..."

"Sano mitä sinä haluat", komensin ja katselin hänen märkiä huuliaan samalla kun hivelin sormella hänen liukasta alapäätään. Bellan jalat tärisivät.

"O-ota minut", Bella aneli ja tarttui minua hartioista pysyäkseen pystyssä. "Vielä, ole kiltti."

Tarkastelin saippuaa ja shampoota hänen takanaan ja pohdiskelin mahdollisuuksia. "Ei ihan vielä", päätin. "Täytyyhän meidän saada sinut ensin puhtaaksi."

Hän voihkaisi matalalla äänellä ja mulkoili minua siristynein silmin. "Edward -"

Suljin hänen suunsa suudelmalla ja tartuin shampoopulloon. En ollut koskaan ennen pessyt ihmisen hiuksia, mutta arvelin että voisin tehdä suunnilleen samoin kuin omalle päälleni, vain hellävaraisemmin. Vetäydyin kauemmas, käänsin hänet taas ympäri ja hieroin tilkan shampoota hänen päähänsä. Yritin olla kiskomatta liian kovaa ja tarkkailin häntä nähdäkseni pienimmänkin merkin kivusta, kun hieroin hänen päänahkaansa. Bella vain kehräsi tyytyväisyydestä, ja minä hymyilin itsekseni. Ihmisen leikkiminen oli yllättävän helppoa.

Kun olin valmis, Bella kääntyi ympäri ja huuhteli hiuksensa. Kova työni sai ansaitsemansa palkinnon, kun näin miten saippuavaahto hiveli hänen olkapäitään, rintojaan, vatsaa ja reisiä. Halusin myöntyä ja ottaa hänet niinkuin hän oli pyytänyt, mutta halusin myös kiusoitella häntä. Niinpä kurotin hyllyltä saippuan ja hieroin sitä käsiini. Kun hän oli huuhdellut tukkansa, hän avasi silmänsä ja näki puuhani. Hän puri huultaan. "Ole kiltti, Edward -"

"Shh", mumisin ja painoin saippuaiset kädet hänen lanteilleen. Bella sihahti kun aloin sivellä hänen vatsaansa ja ylös rinnoille, kiertäen huolellisesti nännit niin että niihin jäi vaahtonokareet. Sivelin hänen käsivarsiaan ja olkiaan, sitten alas selkää ja takapuolta. Koko ajan hänen hiljainen huohotuksensa kaikui pienessä kylpyhuoneessa. Polvistuin hänen eteensä ja juoksutin käsiäni hänen sääriään pitkin alas, kun haistoin hänen vuotavan märkyytensä ja muutin suunnitelmaa.

Nostin hänen toisen jalkansa olkani yli hitaasti, jotta en kaataisi häntä, ja painoin suuni hänen kuumaa ydintään vasten. Bellan sormet yrittivät saada otetta liukkaista seinistä, ja hän valitti ääneen. Tuin häntä parhaani mukaan samalla kun työnsin kieleni sisään maistaakseni liukasta märkyyttä johon oli sekoittunut omaa makuani aamulta. Oli tuskallisen kiihottavaa maistaa itseni hänessä, sekoittuneena hänen ainutlaatuiseen makuunsa, ja nuolin häntä kiihkeästi saadakseni jokaisen pisaran siitä mitä hänen ruumiinsa antoi minulle vapaaehtoisesti. Bella kävi äänekkäämmäksi ja hänen sormensa kietoutuivat lujasti tukkaani. En suostunut lopettamaan ennenkuin hänen säärensä tärisivät ja uhkasivat pettää, ja sitten nostin meidät molemmat pystyyn. Oli helppoa tukea häntä suihkun seinään ja työntyä syvälle häneen. Bella puristui heti ympärilleni ja henkäisi ja valitti yllättyneenä. Tiesin ettei hän kestäisi kauan. Se sopi hyvin – en halunnutkaan edetä hitaasti.

Käänsin hänen lanteitaan parhaaseen mahdolliseen kulmaan ja työnnyin häneen niin kovaa kuin uskalsin. Hänen äänensä voimistui, kunnes hän huusi lauetessaan ja puristui ympärilleni tiukemmin kuin koskaan. Urahdin ja värisin sietämättömästä nautinnosta, kun laukesin hänen sisäänsä.

En pystynyt heti liikkumaan, vaan pitelin häntä seinää vasten kuuman vesisuihkun alla. Bella nosti kättään ja hipaisi hiukset otsaltani, ja hänen silmistään paistoi jokin outo tunne. Se sai minut hiukan levottomaksi. Suoristauduin ja laskin Bellan varovasti jaloilleen. Hän nojautui silti minua vasten ja hengitti raskaasti.

"Vau", hän henkäisi ja puristi harteitani.

Hymisin myöntyvästi ja pidin kiinni hänestä. Hänen lämpönsä tuntui niin hyvältä.

"Oletko tehnyt tuota ennen?" hän kysyi ja katsoi minuun märkien ripsiensä alta. Nauroin.

"En, kyllä se oli minulle ensimmäinen kerta."

"Hmm... kai meidän täytyy nyt sitten pestä sinut", hän ehdotti ja tarttui saippuaan. Virnistin.

"Niin kai sinun pitäisi. Luoja ties missä minä olen ollut."

Ylipitkän suihkumme jälkeen autoin Bellaa viikon matematiikanläksyissä, koska minulla ei ollut parempaakaan tekemistä. Hän ei osannut jakaa polynomeja vaikka hänen henkensä olisi siitä kiinni, mutta en osannut moittia häntä kärsivällisyyden puutteesta. Se ei ollut varsinaisesti mikään oleellinen osa elämää, vaikka eläisi kuinka pitkään.

Lähdin iltapäivällä, kun Bellan huonekaveri, ystävällinen ruskeatukkainen Angela palasi. Hän aikoi kuulustella Bellaa minusta, ja päätin että se oli minulle lähtömerkki.

Hiiviskelin kuitenkin ulkona vietyäni ensin autoni pari kadun päähän, ettei Bella sattuisi näkemään sitä pihassa.

"...Mitä _minun_ viikonlopustani", Angela oli juuri sanomassa kun palasin. Hän tarkkaili kiinteästi Bellan välttelevää ilmettä. "Näyttää siltä että teillä oli aika hauskaa täällä. Miten ihmeessä hän onnistui repimään sinun lakanasi?"

Näin Angelan ajatusten kautta Bellan punastuvan voimakkaasti. "Hän – minä – tuota... tämä on aika uusi juttu."

Angela ei näyttänyt huvittumistaan ulospäin. "Niin, olin huomaavinani. Kuka hän on? Missä sinä hänet tapasit?"

Bella puri huultaan. Mietin mitä hän mahtaisi kertoa ystävälleen. "No, hänen nimensä on Edward Masen. Minä... tuota, tapasin hänet maanantaina, kirjaston pihalla. Hän... saattoi minut tänne. Ja sitten annoin hänelle meidän huoneen numeron, mutta en yhtään arvannut näkeväni häntä uudestaan... ja sitten perjantai-iltana hän vain ilmestyi tänne, ja me – tuota..."

Angela virnisti enimmäkseen iloisena ystävänsä puolesta, vaikka huoli painoikin hänen mielensä taka-alalla. "Teillä ilmeisesti synkkasi. No, kerro nyt hänestä. Millainen hän on?"

Bellan huulet kiertyivät hymyyn. "No... hän on aika salaperäinen, ja vähän pelottavakin, mutta... mutta hän saa minut tuntemaan itseni niin erilaiseksi. Niinkuin en olisikaan pelkkä tylsä ja tavallinen Bella Swan, tiedätkö?"

Angela piti siitä kuinka Bellan silmät loistivat, ja niin pidin minäkin. "Hän on sitten hyvä sinulle, vai?"

"Joo", Bella hymyili. "Hän antoi minulle eilen kyydin kun hain töitä vaikka mistä, ja tänään hän toi aamupalaa ja auttoi minua matikassa... Hän on ollut niin... ihana."

"Oikein", Angela hyväksyi. "Jos ei hän kohtelisi sinua hyvin, minun pitäisi antaa hänelle selkään."

Nauroin ääneen sille, ja näytti siltä että Bellakin nauroi. "Ikävä särkeä kuvitelmasi, mutta taitaisit hävitä sen tappelun."

Angela kohautti olkiaan. "Jos hän on herrasmies, niinkuin hänen pitäisi olla, hän antaa minun voittaa."

"Varmasti hän antaisi", Bella sanoi. "Ihan tosi, Angela, ei sinun tarvitse huolehtia minusta. Hän on hyvä, näen sen hänen silmistään."

"Tiedän mitä tarkoitat", Angela mumisi ja näki mielessään nuoren miehen, jonka arvelin hänen poikaystäväkseen. Mietin mitä Bella mahtoi nähdä katsoessaan minua. Kaikki hyvyys oli kuollut ihmiselämäni mukana; kuinka hän saattoi nähdä epäinhimillisissä silmissäni enää mitään hyvää?

"Mitä Benille kuuluu?" Bella kysyi. Arvelin että Ben oli mainittu poikaystävä.

"Hyvää. Hän on sopeutunut hyvin, ja tuntuu viihtyvän. Olen niin iloinen hänen puolestaan – hänestä tulee vielä loistava lakimies..."

Keskustelu kääntyi muualle ja päätin lähteä.

Vietin loppuillan valmistautumalla esittämään ihmistä koko päivän. Minun pitäisi alkaa oikeasti käydä tunneilla. Yleensä kävin vain ensimmäisellä tunnilla, hain lukulistan, luin kaiken mitä en vielä tuntenut ja kävin suorittamassa kokeen. Opiskelu oli minulle helppoa, ja antoi edes jotakin tekemistä – ja syyn oleskella kampuksella. Nyt minun pitäisi kuitenkin esittää opiskelijaa.

Maanantaisin minulla piti olla biologiaa ja sosiologiaa. Kummassakaan ei ollut enää mitään haastetta näin monen opiskelukerran jälkeen, mutta yliopistolla oli käytävä läpi pakolliset kurssit.

Biologian luokassa oli satakunta ensimmäisen vuoden opiskelijaa jotka yrittivät seurata opetusta. Tunti kului kiduttavan hitaasti heidän ajatuksiaan kuunnellessa. Materiaali ei ollut mitenkään erityisen vaikeaa, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut lukenut syventävää biologiaa ennen. Huvitin itseäni piirtelemällä heistä lisääntymiskaavioita. Jotkin parit saisivat aivan kauheita lapsia.

Jouduin odottamaan kaksi tuntia seuraavaa luentoa. Hiivin musiikkirakennukseen ja kulutin aikaa soittamalla pianoa yhdessä harjoitusluokista. Ohikulkijat pysähtyivät kurkistelemaan ikkunoista uteliaina näkemään kuka soitti. Harvat ihmiset soittivat niin hyvin; nopeuteni ja näppäryyteni sai musiikin hyvin sujuvaksi.

Viimein oli sosiologian kurssin aika. Olin juuri astunut luokkaan kun haistoin ihanan, tutun tuoksun. Jalkani seurasivat automaattisesti sinne minne nenä näytti. Löysin hänet keskirivin keskeltä. Varasin nopeasti tyhjän paikan hänen vierestään vaikka yleensä istuin takana päästäkseni nopeasti ulos.

"En tiennyt että olet tällä kurssilla", mumisin. Bella hätkähti ja tiputti kirjan johon oli ollut uppoutuneena.

"Voisin sanoa sinusta samaa", hän syytti ja painoi kädellä rintaansa kuin hilliten pamppailevaa sydäntään. "Tiedän että olisin huomannut jos olisit ollut täällä ennen."

Kohautin olkiani. "En yleensä käy tällä luennolla, myönnetään, mutta yritän kääntää uuden lehden elämässäni, jos niin voi sanoa."

"Sepä hyvä sitten", hän sanoi mutta kurtisti kulmiaan. "Käytkö millään muilla luennoilla?"

Minua nauratti. "Joillakin."

Juuri silloin professori käveli luokkaan, ja kaikki hiljenivät, eikä Bella ehtinyt vastata. Kulutin tunnin katselemalla Bellaa kun hän teki muistiinpanoja harakanvarpaillaan, ja yritin vastustaa haluani kurottua kosketttamaan häntä, tyydyttää melkein magneettisen vetovoiman jota tunsin häntä kohtaan. Hän oli niin lähellä, pystyin tuntemaan hänestä huokuvan lämmön, joka jostakin syystä tuntui kuumemmalta kuin kenenkään muun.

Kun opettaja lakkasi puhumasta, useimmat kiirehtivät pakkaamaan tavaroitaan päästäkseen pian ulos, mutta Bella kääntyi katsomaan minua hymyillen.

"Piditkö luennosta?"

"Kovasti", sanoin ja vilkaisin hänen pullistelevaa reppuaan. "Kuinka monta kurssia sinulla on tänään?"

"Liian monta", hän huokasi ja sulki muistikirjansa. "Euroopan kirjallisuus, Espanjan kirjallisuus, tämä ja algebra. Voisi olla pahempaakin, mutta on tässäkin tekemistä yhdelle päivälle."

"Varmasti", myönsin. Bella yritti tunkea muistikirjaa ja oppikirjaa takaisin reppuun. "Koska sinulla on seuraava tunti?"

"Nyt, oikeastaan", hän huokasi taas, nousi ja kurotti nostamaan painavaa reppua. Pohdin mitä kaikkea vahinkoa hän saisi aikaan sillä ja nappasin sen ennen kuin hän ehti tarttua siihen.

"Minä saatan sinut", sanoin ja nostin repun olalleni. Kaksi omaa kirjaani sain helposti kulkemaan kainalossa.

Bella avasi suunsa ja näytti siltä kuin aikoisi vastustella. Pudistin päätäni ja tönäisin häntä eteenpäin, niin että hän lähti liikkeelle tuhahtaen. "Kyllä minä kannan omat tavarani, Edward."

"Arvelinkin että juuri niin olit päässyt tänne asti", sanoin. Kävelymatka tiederakennukseen, jossa matematiikantunnit pidettiin, oli vain pihan poikki.

"Heh heh. Anna nyt minulle se."

Hyrähdin. "Kuvitteletko sinä että ritarillisuus on kuollut maailmasta, vai yritätkö sinä itse tappaa sen rippeet?"

Hän mutristi suutaan. "Hyvä on sitten, tee niinkuin tahdot. Omapa on selkäsi."

"Selkäni sai paljon enemmän liikuntaa eilen, etkä sinä silloin valittanut", huomautin, ja Bella punastui.

Hän vain puhahti vastaukseksi. Virnistin.

"Mitä sinulla on tänä iltana?"

Bella mulkoili minua pahasti. "Työhaastatteluja. McDonalds ja se kahvila, Java Break."

Värähdin. "Onnea vain niiden kanssa." Toivoin ettei hän päätyisi McDonaldsille. Hän haisisi aina rasvalle ja ranskalaisille...

"Kiitos. Tuota... me kai nähdään keskiviikkona? Tunnilla?" hän kysyi kun olimme perillä.

Nyökkäsin ja ojensin repun hänelle. "Nähdään silloin."

**Jatkuu...**


End file.
